Wanna Do It All With You
by Miss Peg
Summary: When you're in love, even the bad things can bring you closer. Naomily sandwich with a Katie side salad. Angst? What's that? This is the FLUFF/drama machine, so feel free to enjoy. To make up for the sadness of Ten Feet Under.
1. Did it hurt?

Title: **Wanna Do It All With You**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Characters: **Emily/Naomi, Katie and anyone else who appears if and when required.**

Disclaimer: **Skins doesn't belong to me and as Jamie Brittain said on Twitter, it's not for sale. : (**

Summary: **When you're in love, even the bad things can bring you closer.**

Notes: **New fic, yay! Came about randomly very recently, hope you enjoy. Feel free to review at the end! Don't forget, I do accept anonymous reviews.**

_Chapter One: Did It Hurt?_

"Did it hurt?"

Katie Fitch turned around, wondered why someone was asking a question when she had been stood at the bar alone for nearly ten minutes.

"When?" she asked, confused.

"When you fell from heaven because baby, I must be looking at an angel."

It was cheesy, but it made Katie's lips curl at the edges. The man stared at her, his deep green eyes catching her brown ones. They were beautiful. He was beautiful; his jaw was chiselled slightly, his dark brown hair neatly organised atop his head. He was everything a shallow person could want in a man.

"That was so bad," she sighed, taking her drink off the barman opposite them.

"I know; let me get this," the man smiled, handing over a note.

The lights were flashing overhead making the man's face change colour every few seconds. Katie couldn't stop looking at him, would have kept staring at him if it wasn't socially unacceptable to do so.

"You know a line like that is never going to get someone to fall for you," she assured him, resting the glass against her lips before sipping on the liquid.

"No, I can't imagine anyone would be stupid enough to fall for it," he replied.

He was a charmer with bad lines, every warning sign she'd ever had told her to stay away, to thank him but go back to the group. Something stopped her, something kept her stood there longer trying to decipher whether this man was a very bad flirt or a beautiful member of the human race.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Why ask then?"

Even his laugh was beautiful, "Regardless of whether you'd accepted the line or not, I just got your complete attention for a whole minute."

"And?"

He smiled, his slightly crooked teeth glowing under the lights of the club. "You laughed and you won't forget me in a hurry."

Katie laughed, "Now you're telling me all your secrets."

He held up his hand, rested it on the corner of her chin right below her ear and cupped her face in his hand. She didn't even know his name, yet let him touch her, let him move her head to the side and analyse her appearance.

"That may be so, but we're still talking and you don't want to stop."

"Do I not?" Katie asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

"You still haven't walked away," he reminded her.

"But," she began, taking a mouthful of her drink to avoid the requirement to finish her sentence.

"Now you're wondering if I'm going to ask you out."

Katie rested her hand on her hip, "Well, are you?"

It wasn't unusual for a man to walk up to her in a club and ask for her number, to buy her a drink and flirt with her until she gave it to him. This man should have been no different, but there was something alluring about him, something utterly interesting in the way he acted.

"That depends," he grinned, not giving a straight answer

"On what?"

"I'm actually a photographer," he informed her. "I work with models. I would love to photograph you sometime."

The glass was halfway to her mouth when his words made her retrace her steps and place it back on the bar in front of her. Now he was too good to be true. His words should have made her walk away, return to her college existence and forget that he'd ever existed, or at least fantasise about him when she needed a quick release from a sexual dry spell.

"Is this another line?"

"No, call me tomorrow, we'll set up a meeting," he suggested, handing her a card and taking her hand long enough to place a gentle kiss right on the palm.

*

"Where's Katie this evening?" Naomi Campbell asked, her beautiful girlfriend's hand clutched tightly between her fingers. "Thought she'd be moaning about having to walk with us."

Emily laughed, missing her sister's usual taunts, "She's coming later. Said she'd meet that guy she met last night first."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at Emily in concern and couldn't help smile at Emily's appearance. The red head was dressed from head to toe in a builder's outfit with matching fluorescent hat and jacket.

"Stop laughing," Emily called, her mouth down turned a little.

Naomi continued to chuckle, "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to want to look so manly on Halloween."

"I couldn't think of anything else," Emily assured her.

"Sure you couldn't, we spent two weeks talking about outfits," Naomi reminded her.

"You can talk," Emily sighed, holding up the fake trident in Naomi's hand. "A devil is hardly original."

The outfit wasn't the most original, except that Naomi had dressed in a very short dress that hugged her figure a lot tighter than anything she'd ever worn before. It wasn't a comfortable outfit, but the way Emily reacted when she first saw it was enough for her to keep it on all night.

"Says the girl who probably swallowed sixty flies when I opened the door."

Emily's hand collided with Naomi's arm lightly, "It's not my fault you're so fucking sexy in that dress."

The same hand that hit Naomi playfully had moved to her back, Emily had stopped her from moving in order to slide her into the entrance of a small back street. Naomi felt her breath catch in her throat as Emily's hand slid under the dress, her whole body pushing her against the wall.

"Why do you think I did it?" Naomi gasped, holding Emily's hand against her thigh and pushing gentle kisses against her girlfriend's neck.

"Why do you think I'm dressed like this?" Emily sighed, pulling away, her whole body overheated from the contact with the blushing blonde.

"You can't leave me like this," Naomi panted, her breath shallow as she tried to get over the teasing sensation of Emily's fingers on her upper thigh.

There was a glint in Emily's eye, "Watch me."

Emily's red hair was shining from the streetlights as she twirled off down the street at a pace too fast for Naomi to catch up by just walking. She bit her lip, hoping the gentle autumn breeze would cool her down before they arrived at the party. She regretted her outfit, wished she'd gone for a less sexy one like Emily, the thought of spending the whole night unsatisfied was too much to bare.

She tried to change the subject, push thoughts of Emily's powerful touch out of her mind, "Why doesn't Katie just bring the guy to the party?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders, her eyes catching sight of Naomi's cleavage under the moonlight, "She said something about wanting to spend some time alone with him first, I didn't dare ask."

Katie and a man. Katie and a penis. Naomi giggled at the thought before screwing up her face with disgust. She didn't mind men, was still attracted to them in the same way Emily and girls attracted her. But the thought of her girlfriend's twin sister with a man was enough to save anyone from an insatiable act taken away too soon.

"Now I'm going to have Katie with her face in some leeches lap in my head all night."

"Don't!" Emily giggled, the image just a little too much. "She's my sister!"

A smile crept across Naomi's face, a cheeky grin that she completed by biting her lip in that irresistible way she knew Emily couldn't stand. Emily stopped smiling, her eyes slipping again to Naomi's chest, licking her lips. She regretted her earlier actions, knew Naomi was paying her back.

"Katie having sex," Naomi mumbled.

"What?" Emily asked, confused, before Naomi continued and she knew just how the taller girl was paying her back.

"Your sister, in the back seat of some Renault Cleo, some big, sweaty guy shoving his cock in,"

"NO!" Emily screamed out, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her ears. "No more, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Naomi just laughed, watching as Emily uncovered her ears and opened her eyes, laughing along with her.

"I forgive you," Naomi sighed, taking her hand and pulling her through a gate and up to the front door of the house, which she knocked on lightly.

"Trick or treat!" the both of them shouted as Effy and Pandora answered the door.

*

All thoughts Katie had were that she was in the wrong place on the wrong day. The small industrial estate was pitch black except for a couple of spotlights on the front of a small lock up. It was spooky, kind of ironic since it was Halloween.

"Timothy?" she called out, knocking on the steel door and waiting patiently.

After only a few minutes it opened and the beautiful man from the night before was staring back at her, his grin putting her at ease in an instant. He gave her a slight wink of his eye as he took her hand and led her into the room.

"What is this?" she whispered, her voice delicate and still a little unsure.

"It's my studio, it's perfect because there's no natural light, no windows to interfere with the lights I use."

The man's voice was everything Katie had remembered; gentle, soothing and completely captivating. She knew she'd gone to have her photo taken, but she hoped she'd leave with a lot more than a couple of head shots.

"Champagne?" he asked, handing her a glass, which she sipped on nervously. "Are you off to a Halloween party?"

Removing the cat ears atop her head, Katie nodded, blushing at how stupid she thought she probably looked. She liked Timothy, had done since the moment he'd spoken to her. She didn't like the idea of seeming like a school girl going to a disco.

"I think you look proper sexy in that outfit," he assured her, his hands moving to her hips and swaying her to the beat of the music that played in the background.

A huge grin spread across her lips, "Meow," she called, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Now, now pussy," he whispered, "Photos first, treat later."

Katie followed him to the other side of the room where he stood her in front of bright lights. He showed her a few different poses and began taking shots of her as she got into the swing of things; dancing to the music, pouting her lips, running a finger down between her breasts.

"That's fantastic, beautiful," he grinned, taking shot after shot. "Let's take a break, finish off your champagne."

The drink felt good, relaxing her more as her inhibitions disappeared. Timothy handed her a second glass and she didn't stop to think as she downed it in one go, before running her fingers through the brown hair on Timothy's head. He let her wrap her body around him and they shared a long, deep kiss.

"I've got an idea," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek, "Take off your dress."

Katie frowned, "I don't know."

"Don't worry, these will just be for fun, just you and me, nobody will see them," he assured her, sliding a hand under her dress and pulling it over her head.

Her frown turned into a smile as he pushed his body against her half naked one, resting kisses against her collarbone and down to the middle of her chest. She felt comfortable in his arms, knew she wanted to fuck him before she left anyway, so what would a few photographs hurt?

"You want sexy photos?" she sighed, moving back in front of the camera and posing for him, running her finger along parts of her body, doing things she knew her dad would kill her for if he ever found out.

"Now lose the bra," Timothy suggested. The alcohol was making her feel light-headed, completely relaxed, so she reached around back and slipped it off, throwing it towards the camera as he continued to take photos.

The flashing of the camera and the bright studio lights were making Katie feel sick and weak, she put a hand to her head, stopped posing to maintain her composure.

"Don't stop now," he called out, moving towards her.

"I need the toilet," she whispered.

"There's a loo outside," he told her.

The cold night air hit her whole body quickly and Katie regretted not putting her clothes back on. She clutched her purse in her hand as she found the porta-loo that Timothy had directed her to. It smelled of urine, but she sat down anyway, her head feeling cloudy as her body decreased in strength. She wasn't sure what was happening, suspected maybe she'd had too much to drink, before remembering just two glasses. She reached into her purse and dialled Emily's number, tears reaching her eyes before she could even say hello.

*

The circle of party-goers felt almost teenage like, reminding Emily of the games Katie used to make them play at their joint birthday parties for the past few years. Truth or dare, spin the bottle, they'd all happened. Emily thought Effy's 'Trick or Treat' adaptation of truth or dare was rather interesting, more so when she'd had the chance to make out with Naomi for fifteen minutes while everyone else had their turns.

"Emily, trick or treat," Effy asked after informing the two girls they could stop kissing.

"Trick, I suppose," Emily responded, then waited for the brunette to decide what she needed to do.

Before anyone could say anything, Emily's phone began ringing. Normally she would have left it to ring out, normally wouldn't have been able to hear it due to the loud music of drunken parties. But the game had forced the music quieter and though Emily never worried about her sister, Katie had yet to arrive.

"That might be Katie," she announced, jumping up and answering her phone before anyone could complain. She listened to Effy speaking.

"Naomi, care to take Emily's trick?"

The conversation and Naomi's possible trick were drowned out by a voice sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know what's happening."

"Katie?" Emily asked, concerned and worried immediately. "What's going on?"

"I don't feel well," came the muffled reply. "I think, I think he might have put something in,"

"Where are you?" Emily interrupted, not wasting a second as she realised what Katie was saying.

Naomi, who was about to eat a bowlful of vodka jelly, stopped what she was doing and chose instead to pay attention to the one side of the phone call that she could hear.

"What's going on?" she called out when Emily slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"It's Katie, she's at some industrial estate on Wilson Road, she thinks that guy has put something in her drink."

"Is she alright?" Cook asked, standing up and moving closer to the two girls.

"She's in a porta-loo, but we need to go now or god knows what will happen," Emily called out, the rest of the room paying complete attention.

"Freds and I'll come," Cook assured her, "Just in case this guy needs beating up."

The last thing Emily wanted was for someone to end up in jail on assault charges, but she suspected she'd never be able to defend herself against a potential rapist. Naomi slipped her hand around Emily's waist and led her out of the house, followed by the two males looking ready for a fist fight.

"What if she's passed out?" Emily asked nobody in particular as they sat in the back of a taxi, "What if he's already got her?"

"We'll find out what's happened when we get there," Naomi assured her, brushing the few tears that had fallen off Emily's cheeks.

The industrial estate was near enough deserted except for a small silver Vauxhall Corsa. Naomi noted down the cars details on her phone, as well as taking a picture of it in case the police needed the information. Emily was already on her way to the blue box, not waiting for any of them to get out of the taxi with her.

"Katie!" she called out, banging on the small door, but there was no response. Her whole body began to shake with fear. "He's got her, I know he has."

"Don't jump the gun," Naomi tried, rubbing Emily's back. "She might not be conscious anymore if he did slip her something."

Emily watched as the blonde used a coin to unlock the door from the outside. As Katie's lifeless body came into view a man's voice shouted to them across the small yard.

"Who the hell are you? If you don't leave I'll call the fucking police, do you hear me? Get out of here."

Naomi and Emily pulled her half naked sister out of the small cubicle, wrapped her in a jacket that Freddie had brought and climbed into the back of the taxi with her. Freddie and Cook descended on the man.

"Call the police? You mother fucker," Cook shouted, "We should be calling the police on you. What the fuck did you do to her?"

It was hard to hear the exchange of conversation from inside the taxi. Emily was distracted by her unconscious sister resting against her shoulder. Katie was always so careful, was never one to jump into strangers cars or meet people in deserted places. But it had happened and Emily was too worried about her sister's wellbeing to really care that the man was now on the floor, his face glowing red after Cook's fist collided with his nose.

"Not so sure about this anymore," the taxi driver muttered, looking shocked by the whole events.

"Driver, back to the house," Cook called when him and Freddie had finally left the man and joined them in the back of the taxi.

"Via our place," Emily told him, giving the taxi driver the details.

*

It was weird being in Emily's house with the twins' mother downstairs. Emily went in first, scoped out the situation and informed Naomi that her parents were busy watching television. Naomi then helped Katie upstairs, while Emily told her parents they'd arrived home earlier because Katie had a headache.

"Did they buy it?" Naomi asked when Emily entered her bedroom.

"Think so," she sighed, sitting down on the end of her bed.

Katie was neatly tucked up in her own bed, her body shaking slightly from the autumn temperatures. Emily watched her body rise and fall with breath, her own shaking from the fear of what could have happened. She was thankful for her sister's quick thinking.

"Why did he do it?" she whispered, more to the floor than the blonde stood between the two beds.

An arm slid around her shoulders, Naomi's knee resting on the bed near her back, "Some men are idiots, some girls lap it all up."

"Katie didn't lap it up," she snapped, turning round to face her girlfriend, her brow furrowed.

"I didn't mean Katie," Naomi assured her, sliding a finger across Emily's cheek to brush a stray hair behind her ear. "But some girls do and they end up where Katie could have been tonight; or even worse."

"I don't even want to think about what could have happened if she hadn't called us," Emily cried, a few tears escaping into the dark.

There were so many things Naomi wanted to do, wished it was possible to do under the Fitch's roof. It was tempting, a thrill of fear that someone would catch them. The insatiability from earlier still very much alive inside of her.

"I should probably go home," Naomi whispered, testing Emily's response.

"No, stay," the red head announced, taking Naomi's hand, kissing it gently.

It was the only permission Naomi needed to pull her girlfriend into her arms, to kiss her lightly on the lips, to run her fingers through her hair and pull her on top of her.

"Your parents are downstairs," Naomi reminded Emily, even though she'd been the one to instigate the make out session.

"My sister is unconscious in the bed next to us," Emily laughed, as though any of it should make a difference.

Emily pushed her fingers along Naomi's cheeks, cupping her face gently as she slid her tongue into the blonde's red lips. It was passionate and sensual as they worked on undressing each other. Lips, hands and tongues moved along bare skin, Emily's fingers lightly tracing circles on Naomi's thigh. She could feel the blonde shaking with desire, her fingers reaching for Emily's hand, forcing her to change course. She didn't care that Naomi had taken over control, let the blonde move her hand until they were moving together, Emily's hand pushed between them as Naomi's muffled screams disappeared into the skin on Emily's neck.


	2. A Little Late

Title: **Wanna Do It All With You**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Characters: **Emily/Naomi, Katie and anyone else who appears if and when required.**

Disclaimer: **Skins doesn't belong to me and as Jamie Brittain said on Twitter, it's not for sale. : (**

Summary: **When you're in love, even the bad things can bring you closer.**

Notes: **Thank you for your reviews and for showing an interest in my new story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review at the end.**

**Wanna Do It All With You**

_Chapter Two: A Little Late_

The house was already awake when Emily and Naomi crept down the stairs. In the first moments after waking up Naomi had been a little disoriented; knew she was wrapped up in her girlfriends arms but couldn't quite figure out where they were. The bedroom was unfamiliar to her, having only set foot in it once or twice and only ever for less than a minute. The red head pulled her into a clinch by the front door, their bodies connected in passion. It was always a saddening thought to remember their lives before Naomi had given in to her feelings. They were still very much in the honeymoon period which scared her beyond everything else.

"Shh," Naomi hushed, interlinking their fingers beside them. "I don't want Fitch Bitch senior to catch us."

"I think it's a little late for that, don't you?"

Naomi pulled away, shocked into putting as much space between her and Emily as she turned around to find the scary older Fitch staring at them with narrowed eyes.

"Mum," Emily began, her voice stronger than her racing heart suggested. "Naomi was just,"

"Leaving," Naomi ended, hoping her coming departure would be appreciated.

"Without breakfast?" Rob asked, appearing behind his wife.

To say she felt uncomfortable would have been an understatement. Naomi tried to excuse herself, Emily just as desperate for her girlfriend to escape the house unscathed. Instead they found themselves sat around the kitchen table. Jenna was staring at them from one side, her disapproval speaking volumes through her glare. James, the perverted little Fitch ogling the low cut outfit that Naomi now regretted ever putting on. Katie was sat opposite looking worse for ware, barely speaking as Rob asked questions about the Halloween party they were supposed to have attended.

"We didn't stay long," Emily finally informed her parents, reminding them of the information she'd told them just hours before.

"Did you have to bring _her _home?" Jenna snapped, her voice just adding to her disapproval.

"She has a name mum," Emily pointed out, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Did you?" Jenna asked again, ignoring her daughters attempt to make Naomi feel even slightly welcome.

"Yes," Emily sighed, about to continue when Jenna chose to interrupt further.

"That is out of line Emily."

Rob tilted his head to the side, staring at his wife until she demanded he speak what was so obviously on his mind.

"You promised you would make an effort." he muttered, through gritted teeth. "After all, we do have a guest."

"Guests as invited," Jenna reminded him.

Emily rolled her eyes, not really sure what else she expected. "I invited Naomi."

"That doesn't include your gir, _that _girl staying over," Jenna snarled. "It is not acceptable under our roof, do you understand?"

Emily sighed, "What exactly is 'it'? Sex or sleeping?"

The pulse on Jenna's temple looked ready to pop, her face infuriatingly red. To say she was angry was an understatement; she was furious, completely baffled by her daughter's ability to ignore all requests.

"Sex is between a man and a woman," Jenna announced, prompting a snigger from James who seemed to find the whole conversation rather amusing.

"Nothing even happened," Emily snapped, dropping her slice of toast onto the plate.

"That is besides the point," Rob informed her. "Katie isn't allowed boys to stay over and heck James would never be allowed a girl over. Just because you're g, just because, it shouldn't be any different with you."

There was something extremely telling about two people who couldn't even use the words required to explain her sexuality. It had taken some getting used to for Emily, who had been scared to say the word gay out loud for the first few months. Somehow her parents found it a lot easier to say sex than even the word girlfriend when referring to Emily's partner.

Emily rolled her eyes at her dad, "Now you're siding with her again?"

"I'm not taking sides Emily." he assured her. "I'm just pointing out the rules that we have had in place for years."

Emily stood up, abandoning her food in a fit of rage. "I'm not a little kid who is making a mistake. I'm not going to end up pregnant. Nothing even happened."

James looked about ready to collapse, his face turning bright red as he started to mumble something. Rob banged his fist on the table, glaring at James with dissatisfaction. The kid was bright when he wanted to be, could string a decent sentence together and could do the reps Rob often ordered from his son. Other times he acted like he was eight, not almost thirteen.

"Speak clearly or not at all," Rob demanded.

"Wasn't what I heard when I went to the bathroom. It definitely sounded like someone moaning and I thought I could hear someone shouting Emily's name. Ow!"

The youngest Fitch reached under the table to nurse his ankle which Naomi had swiftly kicked. She wouldn't normally physically abuse a member of the family she was still trying to win over. But desperate times called for desperate measures; besides, Emily had told her he often got kicked or smacked for his perverted behaviour.

"What did you just say?" Rob asked, spitting his coffee back into his cup. James stayed silent. Nobody really needed an explanation.

Jenna's face was akin to a tomato, Emily's wasn't much lighter. Naomi stood up to join her girlfriend, slipped her hand into the red heads and noted the irony of Emily's face matching her hair.

"I should probably go home," Naomi whispered, a little afraid to actually speak after James's revelation. To say Jenna disliked her now would have been worse than an understatement.

The couple walked to the front door, their original plan finally allowed to be completed. Emily reached up to brush Naomi's lips with the smallest of kisses, unlike the one they both wanted to share.

"I'm sorry," Emily tried, her apology trailing off after Naomi silenced her with a kiss.

"Never, ever apologise for your family. I know what they're like."

"I'll call you later," Emily whispered, holding onto Naomi until they finally said goodbye.

*

There were a number of things Naomi could fault her mother for; allowing strangers to camp out for free in their spare rooms, sleeping with a college teacher who once tried it on with Naomi and even being friendly with anyone she ever invited home. But the one thing she couldn't fault her for, and after seeing first hand Jenna Fitch in a bad mood, was the ability to accept her life as it was, warts and all. She had a pretty good mother really. Even if she didn't ask her about her day, or regularly left bills unpaid until the electricity went off. She was still a darn sight better than the likes of Jenna Fitch.

"Mum I'm home," she announced, dropping her keys onto the table by the door and walking through the house to the kitchen.

Gina Campbell was not one to cry, in fact Naomi struggled to remember a time when she'd seen her mother actually tear up. Sure she let her eyes grow watery at the odd romance film and a few weeks ago when they first showed a thoroughly depressing climate change advert on television she had balled up at the thought of the world ending up in such a mess. What she didn't do was sit at the kitchen table in tears.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Naomi questioned, sitting opposite the woman. "Have you been watching the animal cruelty film from Grant's showcase?"

The last time Naomi had seen her mother cry at something, she remembered, was when her mother's environment and animal rights activist friend Grant had showcased a video he had made documenting a year of research into what he'd referred to as the political agenda of cosmetics companies. Gina shook her head, looking like a complete mess as she babbled about something too incoherent to understand.

"Mum you need to take a breath," Naomi informed her, letting her hand rest on top of her mother's.

"Your dad," she finally gasped, the blue eyes that Naomi had inherited staring back at her with sorrow and regret. "He died."

There were a number of moments in Naomi's life where she had asked questions about the man who contributed to her existence. She rarely thought about him in all honesty, was never a big enough part of her life to constitute much thought. But hearing the words, the only words Gina could say before sobbing even louder, her words becoming even harder to understand; it shocked her. She didn't know how to feel, had never known how to feel where her dad was involved.

"How?" she gasped; struggling to speak, not because of tears but because it was such a shock.

"Car," Gina stuttered, "Accident."

It was a 'normal' way to die really, so many people got knocked down or crashed their cars. It should have made a difference hearing how he died, Naomi expected it to make a difference. But it didn't.

"When?"

"Day before, last," Gina choked on her tears.

The woman's reaction confused Naomi more than her own. Gina and her dad hadn't seen each other for seventeen years, eighteen even. He left her when he found out she was pregnant. He'd abandoned her when really she needed someone. Naomi remembered the story; he left and before Gina could even decide she wanted to keep Naomi, her parents kicked her out and sent her to live with an aunt who had a house in Bristol. When Naomi was less than two years old the old woman had died. Naomi and Gina had lived in the house ever since. The important thing being that she never saw the man who was Naomi's father. It was difficult to understand how her mother had even found out about said death when they didn't have any contact with his family what so ever. All Naomi had ever known about her father was that he lived on the south coast and his name was Anthony Harlow.

"I need to study," Naomi mumbled, leaving her mum alone with her tears that were no less strong than they had been the moment Naomi walked in the door.

She had to be alone, had to spend some time thinking about something, anything at all. The bedroom was like a haven, every inch of space belonged to her; her and Emily. Memories of the girl she was in love with were everywhere. She had no memories of her dad, she noted, sliding into her bed and pulling the duvet around her chin. She'd never met him, never seen a picture of him and now she was expected to feel something about the passing of a man who knew her just as little.

Harlow. The name wasn't familiar, had never been familiar, yet once in a while Naomi wondered what life would be like being Naomi Harlow. She wouldn't be laughed at for sharing the name of a supermodel for one, another thing her mum could be faulted for. Anthony Harlow couldn't be faulted on anything, couldn't be praised on anything either. He was by definition a terrible father. Then again he was twenty when she was born, her mother was barely eighteen. What did anyone expect from him? From what it sounded like he was living the life of luxury, travelling the world and being a young man with no responsibilities. There was no doubt that he'd probably grown up at some point. Probably got married. Naomi probably had siblings out there that she didn't even know existed, that probably knew little of her own existence.

"Go away," Naomi mumbled as he phone vibrated on her bed. Emily's name flashed up on the screen. She should have answered, should have shared her 'news' with the one person who could actually help her come to a conclusion about her feelings. It had been a long day and it was barely ten in the morning, she'd had little sleep. She didn't really feel like an angst-ridden phone call, instead slipped under the covers until the ringing was muffled. The duvet turning into a dome, a protective space where no one and nothing could get to her.

*

No answer from Naomi was not what Emily had expected, nor was it what she wanted. It had been the worst possible way for her parents to officially meet Naomi and Emily noted that she'd never actually introduced them. Her judgemental, dysfunctional family were less than welcoming. The hour or so since she'd said goodbye to Naomi had been spent in her bedroom, doing everything she could to avoid a conversation with the people she wished would dramatically change.

"Fucks sake," Katie shouted, slamming the door of their bedroom before landing on her bed with a thump.

Emily jumped, "What's wrong?"

"Mum was going to drive me to town, now she says she won't because of you," Katie snapped, sighing with displeasure. "Thanks."

Katie mirrored her sister, lying back against her bed staring up at the ceiling as she thought about everything she was trying to keep out of her mind. She wasn't angry at Emily, was actually pretty thankful, but she was in a mood.

"And that's my fault how?" Emily asked.

"You brought her home Emily," Katie snapped. "You fucked her right there while I was asleep."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Unconscious."

"Don't start," Katie sighed, rubbing her face.

The night before was hazy, quite confusing when Katie tried to remember the details. She knew she'd got herself in trouble, knew she'd taken something that left her feeling like she'd made a mistake. There was a guy, a beautiful man that was supposed to have been nice. Though Katie knew he wasn't.

"Why shouldn't I?" Emily asked. "You get mad at me, but if I hadn't been there last night you could have been raped, or worse."

That word was the word Katie had been searching for and dreaded remembering ever since she'd woken up. Rape. She'd had sex before, happily jumped into bed with a number of boys she'd fallen for. Not once had she ever put herself in a position where she could have been forced.

"You think I don't regret what happened?" Katie yelled. "You think I haven't been thinking about it ever since I woke up?"

"Then let's go to the police, report the fucking bastard before he does something to someone else."

The vulnerability on Katie's face told Emily that she wasn't going to get a straight answer on what she was asking. Her sister looked close to tears, her body looked weak and broken. Part of Emily wished that Katie didn't remember a thing, at least then she could move on with her life and not have to think about what very nearly happened to her.

"I want to forget it ever happened," Katie whispered, appearing to shrink into a ball as she curled up at the end of her bed.

Emily regretted sounding so harsh, not thinking to be a little cautious with her sister, "Katie."

The oldest twin just shook her head, wrapping her arms around her knees, hugging them tighter to her chest. The argument at the start of the conversation long forgotten as Emily slid onto her sister's bed and pulled her into her arms.

"I'm sorry," Emily sighed, kissing her head, being the stronger sister where she usually felt the weakest.

"No," Katie mumbled, her voice painfully quiet as she wrapped her arms around Emily. "I should be thanking you."

None of it mattered, not really. The last twenty four hours had been so full, so eventful that Emily could barely handle all the thoughts in her head. She missed Naomi, missed the close contact she longed to share with the girl she loved. But she was glad to be holding her sister, showing Katie that she was there for her and always would be.


	3. Distractions

Title: **Wanna Do It All With You**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Characters: **Emily/Naomi, Katie and anyone else who appears if and when required.**

Disclaimer: **Skins doesn't belong to me and as Jamie Brittain said on Twitter, it's not for sale. : (**

Summary: **When you're in love, even the bad things can bring you closer.**

Notes: **jm - I DO like Naomi, I do. I love her. I'm just mean. On another note, I have no idea what has happened to this fluffy story, it seems to be fluff-light at the moment. I am hoping to rectify that in the coming chapters. Got something to say? There's a green button at the bottom with your name on it. Actually it says Review, so if your name's Review, then it's got your name on it.**

**Wanna Do It All With You**

_Chapter Three: Distractions_

The first time Naomi properly left her room was the next morning. She'd fallen asleep at some point the day before; waking up, as the sky outside was growing dark, with a splitting headache that made her feel sick. Every room was unlit, the usual television sounds didn't fill the house and Naomi suspected her mum had long since gone to bed. She took a couple of painkillers and climbed back under her covers. The next morning she was starving having eaten very little over the last twenty four hours.

"Do you want something cooked for breakfast?" Gina asked, a frying pan in hand and a strangely comfortable smile on her face.

They never had cooked breakfasts, not even at the weekend or special occasions. Naomi couldn't even remember the last time her mum had cooked food for her, maybe Christmas day the year before. She nodded her head, sliding into her usual seat and picking up the newspaper.

"Eggs?"

Naomi nodded again, "I have college soon."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Gina sighed. "I can ring the college, your teachers will understand."

It was a tempting offer. The headache from the night before was still pounding and though she wasn't sure how she felt, she knew she didn't feel like her usual self. The weekend had been a strange mixture of good and bad events, which only confused her further. Naomi's life was never perfect; it was never terrible. To have such a varied level of moments in a short space of time was too much for her sheltered brain to handle.

"I'm going," she whispered, surprising even herself with an answer to a question she hadn't even answered in her own head.

Gina rested a plate of eggs on the table and sat down opposite her daughter, "You look tired."

"I'm fine," Naomi sighed, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and rubbing her temples.

"You don't have to be."

Naomi rolled her eyes, pushing the plate away from her with irritation. "I said I'm fine, I'll get something on the way to college."

The look on Gina's face would have broken Naomi's heart, had she not been thoroughly distracted by everything inside of her head. The eggs were a lovely gesture, something she very rarely saw from her mother. Instead of thanking her, she'd thrown them back in her face. On top of every other emotion she felt, she found guilt and regret joined them.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you later then," Gina mumbled, picking up the plate and emptying it's contents into the bin before dropping the plate into the sink.

There was no goodbye in response, not even a wave as Naomi's blonde hair disappeared out of the kitchen door. Gina rested her hands against the edge of the counter. She was tired, had barely slept all night worrying about Naomi. They'd never talked about Naomi's dad, never discussed what his lack of existence in their lives meant. She couldn't even predict how her own daughter was feeling because as much as she wished she was close to her, Naomi had been pulling away from her for years. She picked up the breakfast things, emptying Naomi's full glass of orange into the sink before throwing it hard against the stainless steel bottom. It shattered into tiny pieces, creating a crack down the centre of the plate that she'd put there minutes earlier.

"Fucking hell," she screamed, leaning against the counter, her head resting in her folded arms as a number of sobs came thick and fast.

*

The college corridors were always busy; students filing backwards and forwards, travelling from classrooms to lockers and back again. At nine oh five it was as busy as any other time of the day, if not more so. Students were strutting out of the café, trying to get to their lockers before the bell rang for the first lesson of the day. Emily strolled through the crowds checking her mobile phone every few seconds in the hope that Naomi would text her back. She figured her girlfriend had probably been scared off by her overbearing parents, too afraid to contact her. All thoughts of messages and phone calls were pushed aside as Naomi's slender body was hunched over her locker, exchanging a couple of books.

"Naomi," she smiled, cautiously at first as the blonde greeted her.

A number of lockers around them banged closed one after the other, other students pushed past them or grunted at them to stand aside so they could access their own lockers. It frustrated Emily. Time was precious and she had so many things she wanted to say.

"I tried calling," she began. "And texting."

"No credit," Naomi muttered, appearing as though the life had been kicked out of her.

"I tried to call," Emily repeated, not satisfied with her answer.

Naomi shrugged, "My phone was in my room."

It made sense enough for Emily to drop the subject. Regardless of the fact that she'd witness first hand Naomi's recent obsession with carrying her phone everywhere with her. First discovered when Naomi answered the phone sounding like she had an echo, which Emily learnt was in fact the sound of her sitting in the bath. It had made Emily laugh. A second discovery happened on more than one occasion when she discovered Naomi had answered the phone whilst on the toilet. There was even one event over the summer where Emily had called to find her girlfriend waist deep in the sea on a short break with her mother. It suddenly occurred to Emily that maybe the honeymoon period that they'd been in for weeks, was over. Or at least it appeared to be for Naomi.

"Oh," she whispered, deflated, before pushing on with the other piece of information she wanted to discuss. "Katie doesn't want to go to the police, I tried to get her to change her mind."

"That's insane," Naomi replied, looking anything but pleased by the information.

"She seems to think that they'll treat it as some drunken mistake and that he probably gave a false name so they'd never be able to track him."

Naomi shrugged, "Maybe. I got a picture of his car."

"We could always go," Emily suggested.

"Katie needs to," Naomi assured her, broodingly.

There had been a certain level of desire exuding itself between Emily and Naomi that for some reason was not present. Naomi looked anything but happy and her lack of energy in anything she did or said worried Emily to no end. She was about to note her observations when the bell rang for their lessons and Naomi was quick to make her excuses and leave.

*

Psychology. The study of the mind. Ironic really considering that Katie's mind was anywhere but the lesson she was supposed to be in. She'd needed the bathroom, had rushed there knowing the bell was due to ring any second, but went anyway. Five minutes later she found herself frozen on the seat as thoughts came flooding back. The woozy feeling she'd felt when she'd opened the porta-loo door; the smell, so strong, of urine; the phone call with Emily begging for her help. A second bell, the one to signal that everyone should be in their classrooms and if you weren't, you were considered late, rang out. It pulled her out of her trance long enough for her to finish what she was supposed to be doing and escape the cubicle that haunted her.

"You're late," the rough voice of Katie's psychology teacher snapped, pointing to a chair up front, the only seat left in the class.

She took it gratefully, "I'm sorry."

"Before we were rudely interrupted," the teacher continued. "We were talking about memories and situations. Steven, care to remind us of one situational memory?"

"A memory that is formed when you're doing something, say washing the dishes," the teenaged boy responded.

The teacher nodded her head, "And how can the memory be recalled?"

"By emulating the situation, so washing the dishes, or standing in the same position as though you're going to do it."

Another piece of irony. Katie could barely remember the fact that they were working on that exact thing; memories. Her own recent memories a clear example of the power the mind had. That same memory having left her shaken. Katie was snapped from her thoughts again by the voice beside her. She turned in time to hear him speak again.

"So the assignment?" he asked, waiting for her to reply.

"What assignment?" she whispered, feeling fragile and somewhat thrown by the subject they were studying.

It was very hard to concentrate on anything. The teenaged boy beside her wasn't familiar, she couldn't remember having ever met him before. But he was beautiful. The kind of handsome that reminded Katie of the one man she didn't ever wanted to think about again. He was talking, telling her what she needed to know and she was processing it, attempting to at least. Thankfully he pushed a sheet of paper in front of her, which gave her more time to better understand what they had to do.

"So?" he tried again.

"We have to do this in pairs?" she asked, looking up into his hazel eyes, which caught her attention long enough for her to realise she was staring.

"No," he frowned. "Frog-face just wants us to discuss it in pairs."

Katie cleared her throat and averted her gaze to the sheet of paper tightly crumpled in her hands. She hadn't realised she'd be holding onto it quite so tightly until the boy tried to pull it from her. The tension in her fingers loosened and she let him take the sheet.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "What was your name?"

The boy's lips curled, his smile enough to captivate Katie, "Kaiser."

"Like the Kaiser Chiefs?" she frowned, trying to distance herself from any thoughts that weren't purely innocent.

Kaiser laughed lightly, "My parents didn't realise that at the time. Most people just call me Kai."

Kaiser. Kai. His name repeated itself in her mind for a moment longer than she wanted it to. The last time she'd focused so much attention on a boy she'd ended up in a porta-loo with no clothes on. The thought of even thinking more than innocently about this boy felt wrong. Except that he was gorgeous. The hazel coloured lenses were housed in perfectly oval shaped eyes that appeared oriental. She wasn't sure about his family background, but she figured her was probably part Japanese or Chinese or something.

"Someone's staring," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck which made her jump away, her breath growing shallow.

"Who?" she gasped, trying to steady her breathing.

He rolled his eyes, "You."

It wasn't so. She hadn't been staring. Except that she had. Not intentionally but her attention was wavering, trailing off in directions she couldn't control. The fact that this Kaiser had dark hair neatly organised atop his head and plump lips that looked completely kissable was merely a coincidence. The comparison she found eerie when thinking about the man who appeared to have slipped something into her champagne less than forty-eight hours earlier.

"I wasn't staring," she snapped, pulling the assignment sheet out of his hands and turning her attention to the work.

By the time the end of lesson bell rang Katie's mind had wandered six times, Kaiser had reprimanded her on two occasions and even the teacher had snapped at her to pay more attention to her work. At one point she'd gotten so mad she thought she was going to explode and reveal the sordid details of her embarrassing weekend to the whole room, in the hope that they would all just leave her the hell alone. Once she'd packed up her belongings and was walking towards the door Kaiser's voice stopped her.

"I don't know what you think of me Katie," he shrugged, profoundly, before his lips curled into a cheeky grin. "I do hope it's x-rated though."

The cheesy chat up line was enough of a coincidence for her not to care that he wasn't the man she'd met two days before, nor did she care that he didn't even look strong enough to attempt to rape someone, let alone know where to buy drugs from. Regardless of such, Katie stared him down, her hand sliding firmly across his face with rage. She was sick of him making comments, sick of him acting like a know it all and even though he wasn't Timothy, she was sick of him reminding her of him.

*

The Spaghetti Bolognese from the college café was surprisingly tasty. The moment the bell went for lunchtime Naomi had almost ran through the college to get to the front of the queue, waving off an irate Doug who reprimanded her for breaking what he'd said was a college rule. Her appetite was severely unsatisfied after the events of the morning and she wondered if anything would have tasted like the greatest thing in the world had it been consumed at just the right moment.

"Finally," the sound of Emily's voice reached Naomi's ear before the red head slid into a seat beside her.

"Oh, hi," she gasped, somewhat surprised by Emily's presence. If she was being completely honest with herself, she'd regretted not sitting somewhere different in the hope of maintaining her lonely status that day.

"Don't sound so surprised," Emily smiled, digging into the same meal that Naomi had on her plate, but following her first mouthful with a look of distaste. "We really need to get Jamie Oliver on this."

Normally Emily's jokes about the food would have made her laugh. The absence of said laugh not escaping Emily's notice as she sat frowning at her. Naomi tried to distract herself by chewing on the hard piece of garlic bread they got with the pasta. It was hard enough to break a tooth, she noted.

"I thought you might like to come to a bonfire at my dad's gym tonight," Emily asked, dipping her garlic bread in the Bolognese sauce before taking a bite. "Mum and dad usually make us all go as a family. The past few years Katie and I've gotten out of it. I figure it would make them happy if I go, so bringing you would even it out."

Naomi let her lips curl in mild amusement, "I don't know."

"Please Naomi," Emily begged, opening several packets of pepper and emptying them onto the food. "I know my family are a handful, but how is mum ever going to accept you if she never sees you?"

"I'll think about it," Naomi mumbled, suddenly realising how quiet her voice was and how worried Emily looked every time she spoke.

There were a number of times since officially becoming Emily's girlfriend where Naomi had been unsure. The first came the moment she reached out a hand, offered Emily the option to reveal her true feelings. In the end it had worked out. The second came when Emily had tried to invite Naomi over for dinner, but before Naomi could even set foot in the front door Jenna Fitch had marched her right back out again. It hadn't worked out entirely, but Jenna had supposedly promised to make an effort. Sat beside Emily, she wasn't unsure per se, but she was struggling with her feelings. She loved Emily, that much she was sure of. What she wasn't sure of was what her feelings for Emily meant in the grand scheme of everything else going on in her life.

"I haven't seen you all morning," Emily pointed out, breaking into her thoughts and pulling her out kicking and screaming.

"I've been busy."

Emily's eyes narrowed, contemplation appearing in her expression, "You don't seem like yourself."

It was inevitable really that Emily would notice the difference in her mood, it was hardly a normal thing for Naomi lately. They'd been on cloud nine, both of them together, their emotions mirroring each other's at almost every single obstacle.

Naomi shrugged, letting her lip catch under her tooth, "I guess."

"Talk to me," Emily whispered, pulling the cutlery out of her hands so that she could take them into her own. "That's what I'm here for."

Naomi just shook her head, "It's fine."

"No, it's not," Emily replied, brushing a strand of hair back from her face.

"My," Naomi began, taking a deep breath, "My dad died."

The world stood still for a period of time that Emily couldn't measure. Naomi's words had been spoken so easily, but the blonde's voice had sounded almost broken compared to her usual. There were a thousand things that Emily wanted to say; apologies for her loss, hopes of it becoming easier in time. In actual fact she had no idea what to say, the thought of an event so major something she could barely fathom. Naomi never even talked about her dad, Emily knew absolutely nothing about him and had always assumed he just wasn't a factor in her life.

"If there's anything I can do," she finally whispered, her hands instinctively moving around Naomi's waist.

No words were needed as Naomi rested her cheek against Emily's shoulder, air tickling the side of her neck with every breath. She tried to figure out what Naomi needed from her; whether she needed to continue talking, or maybe take a walk. It seemed that Naomi didn't need much more than what she already had; a comforting embrace that seemed to allow her whole body to settle contently into Emily's arms.

*

"A'right Katie," Kaiser grinned, walking up to her as she stood by the entrance of the college.

A groan escaped her lips, her hand thrust to her hip to emphasise her attitude. Of all the days to be followed around by an idiot, albeit a drop dead gorgeous idiot. The natural light of the outside made him appear even more handsome than before, his oriental appearance not as prevalent as she'd first thought. Katie suspected he was probably half Caucasian.

"Have you forgotten that I slapped you earlier? Or are you just stupid?" Katie snapped, gritting her teeth with frustration.

"I just made a joke, sheesh," he rolled his eyes. "Can't even say a simple hello?"

"Fuck off."

Kaiser titled his head to the side, "Is that your way of greeting everybody?"

"Emily, finally!" Katie smiled, pushing past the teenaged boy as she approached her twin sister.

The twins stood facing each other, Emily muttered a greeting followed by a comment about Katie's surprised exclamation. Katie just brushed it aside and requested that they leave.

"About that," Emily sighed. "I need to go to Naomi's first."

"Mum won't be happy," Katie informed her. "We always go early to the bonfire."

"I know," Emily assured her. "But I need to spend some time with Naomi alone before we come."

Katie couldn't disguise her shock, "You're bringing her?"

"Yes."

"You do realise that's the kiss of death?" Katie mumbled, noticing Kaiser staring at her from where he stood just feet away.

"It's the Fitch Fitness Bonfire, it's hardly a private event," Emily reminded her, but Katie wasn't so convinced.

Kaiser was still stood nearby, his eyes fixed upon her in a comforting glare. Too comforting, Katie thought. She placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and turned them around until she was facing the opposite direction, before leaning in to whisper to Emily.

"That guy is still staring at me isn't he?"

A moment's pause before Emily muttered, "Which guy?"

"The one with the dark hair, _well _sexy," Katie stated, awaiting Emily's response, but she just shook her head.

Turning around to search the small crowd that was still stood outside of the college entrance, Katie felt strangely disappointed that Kaiser had vanished. She wished Emily had seen him, needed her to know that someone was staring at her. Naomi eventually turned up, seeming pretty depressed when measured to her usual mood. Katie wondered if that was the reason Emily needed to go to Naomi's, decided it was probably best not to ask as the three girls headed off for the main road.


	4. Fireworks and Fitchs

Title: **Wanna Do It All With You**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Characters: **Emily/Naomi, Katie and anyone else who appears if and when required.**

Disclaimer: **Skins doesn't belong to me and as Jamie Brittain said on Twitter, it's not for sale. : (**

Summary: **When you're in love, even the bad things can bring you closer.**

Notes: **jm - killing anyone else? Who says I'm killing anyone else? Watch This Space. ;-) Thanks to everyone for your reviews, they're awesome, seriously awesome. I know it's supposed to be a fluff filled story. Actually this chapter had a whole other bit that was supposed to go on the end, but it is long enough. So I'll have that bit start the next chapter. ENJOY! Longest chapter EVER for me, for the record. I broke 5000 with notes.  
**

**Wanna Do It All With You**

_Chapter Four: Fireworks and Fitchs_

"Kaiser, what of a name is that?" Emily rolled her eyes as Naomi let them into the house.

They'd barely set foot in the door when Gina appeared looking like she'd had as little sleep as Naomi. She reached out and hugged her daughter. Emily noticed Naomi's frustration, noticed that the hug appeared more for Gina's benefit than Naomi's.

"I'm glad you're home, I got a call today about your dad's funeral," Gina informed them.

"Not now yeah?" Naomi mumbled. "I need to get changed, Emily and I are going to a bonfire party at her dad's gym."

The older woman looked like she'd had the air kicked out of her as Naomi disappeared up the stairs. Emily gave her a slight shrug and apologetic smile as she followed Naomi. She felt sorry for Naomi's mum. It was understandable that she'd want to support her daughter, was probably feeling pretty lousy herself and needed Naomi as much as Naomi needed her.

"Why did you just do that?" Emily questioned as soon as Naomi's door was shut behind them.

"Do what?" Naomi asked, dropping her bag on the floor and rifling through a drawer.

Emily placed her own bag on the bed, "She needs you Naomi."

"What do you think; the red or the purple?" Naomi interrupted, holding up two tops.

"The purple. You can't just ignore this," Emily tried.

Light blue eyes locked with Emily's. Naomi's lips pressed together tightly; her eyes filling, glistening by the light coming from the window. It hadn't been Emily's intention to make Naomi cry, she didn't want to see her looking so upset. There were other things she wanted to say, other things she wanted to try and figure out about her girlfriend's reaction to her loss. In the end she just walked across the room, closing the gap as she pulled Naomi into her arms.

"I'm not ready to talk about this," she cried, pushing her face against Emily's shoulder until the material was soaked through.

"Okay," Emily assured her, rubbing her back until the blonde recovered her feelings.

Naomi eventually pulled away, wiping her eyes, "I agree, the purple."

Fifteen minutes later and the two girls walked into the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit before they left. Gina sat staring into a mug of coffee. It should have been Naomi's cue to sit down, to talk to her mum, to listen to her. She knew it wasn't just about her, was never just about the issues she had surrounding her dad's death. Naomi had never even met the man. Gina was once in love with him.

"We'll be back late, don't wait up," Naomi assured her mother, struggling to find what she needed to actually sit down.

Emily held back, waited until Naomi had left the room before speaking. "I'm really sorry to hear about Naomi's dad, I think she needs a bit of time."

Gina nodded, "Thank you love, his funeral is on Friday, can you try to let her know?"

"Of course," Emily smiled, resting a hand on Gina's shoulder. "I'll do my best."

*

A large fire was already raging in the centre of the field, Rob Fitch was stood beside a couple of men that Emily recognised as the fire-fighters that usually helped out. A number of people were mulling around; Katie, Jenna and James were huddled together by the refreshments table. As they approached them Emily felt nervous. It had been less than two days since the breakfast with Naomi and though no one had mentioned it, Jenna had been in a mood ever since.

"Oh no," the woman groaned narrowing her eyes towards Naomi. "This is a family gathering."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I always thought it was a public event."

"For members of the gym," Jenna snapped.

Two hands reached for Emily's; Naomi on one side and Katie on the other, both staring at her in an effort to stop a possible fireworks display happening before the night had even begun. Thankfully Rob approached them, cutting through the building tension as he reached out a hand to Naomi.

"Lovely to see you again, you here for the display?"

"Yes," Naomi replied.

"It's okay that she's here isn't it?" Emily asked her father. "Even though she's not a member."

Rob let out a loud laugh, "When have I ever stopped anyone coming who isn't a member?"

The eldest female Fitch looked livid, muttering something about support as Rob and Naomi exchanged a brief conversation. It was awkward to say the least, even with Jenna keeping her mouth shut.

"Are the drinks over there?" Naomi asked and after confirmation left the family alone.

"Do you have to contradict me Robert?" Jenna snapped, her tone less than friendly.

He looked confused, "What did I do?"

"That girl is not welcome here."

"It's a public function," Rob reminded her. "Just because you're in a bad mood, doesn't mean we can't all enjoy ourselves."

"She is not welcome," Jenna tried again.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Do you have to be such a bitch all of the time?"

Even Rob looked angry at Emily's outburst. She was sick of her mother's attitude, sick of having to fight with her every time she asked Naomi to join them. Normally it wouldn't have mattered to her, she'd have rolled her eyes and brushed it to one side. But she was worried about Naomi. She glanced over to find Naomi stood at the table sipping from a drink, looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. It wasn't fair that she got even more weight piled on by her ignoramus mother.

"I will not have you speaking to me like that in public, or anywhere," Jenna snapped.

Emily folded her arms, "And I won't have you speaking to Naomi like she isn't even worthy of being a human being."

"That girl has poisoned you Emily, why can't you see that?"

"That girl," Emily retorted. "Has just lost her dad."

Brown on brown. Emily and Jenna continued to stare at each other. It felt like they were in the middle of a staring contest, trying to get the other person to blink first. Eventually Jenna's stare softened slightly, though her tongue didn't seem to catch up.

"I am not happy about this young lady," she assured her, walking away with Rob at her heel.

Katie looked from Naomi across the grass to Emily, "She's really lost her dad?"

Emily nodded. "He only died a couple of days ago."

"Oh fuck," Katie mumbled, staring up at the sky before glancing back across the grass.

"What?" Emily questioned, glancing around.

"That fucking Kaiser is here."

*

"Stop following me you fucking loser," Katie shouted, marching across the grass until she was face to face with the beautiful guy from college.

He frowned, "I'm not following you."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

It was completely impossible. There was just no other explanation. He was stood in front of her for the third time that day. She didn't like him, unless his beautiful eyes were anything to go for. Katie bit her lip to punish herself for thinking such a thing.

"It's bonfire night, this is a bonfire," he shrugged.

Katie glared at him, "You're a fucking liar you know that?"

A beautiful liar. He was an idiot, that much was true. Despite being such, Katie couldn't help stare at him. She didn't want him there, didn't want to have to make conversation with him when he reminded her so starkly of Timothy. Regardless of such, she could have stared at him all night.

"I'm not lying."

"No? Then why are you here at MY DAD'S gym?"

Kaiser shrugged, "I overheard you talking to your sister, I didn't have anything to do tonight, so I thought I'd come check it out."

"You think that's a fucking excuse? You tosser."

He laughed, "You really like me don't you."

Yes, she thought. Before pushing it out of her head. She didn't like him. He was cute, gorgeous. But she didn't like him. It was really difficult to concentrate, she took a deep breath and wondered if the huge fire behind Kaiser was distracting her from the matter at hand.

"Is it me or is it hot?" she muttered before she could even think about what she was saying.

He moved closer and winked at her, "You really do then."

"What?" she gasped, shaking her head after realising what she'd said. "No, I mean the fire you pig."

"Sure you did."

There was nothing else she could say to defend herself, words failed her for the first time in her life. He was adamant that she had feelings for him and as much as she thought he was cute, she also thought he appeared pretty obnoxious and rather self-obsessed. He was a bit like Cook, but without the groping.

*

The fire was bigger than anything Naomi had ever seen before. There was something spectacular about the flames; the colours, the way the wood burnt, the smells. It was fascinating. Had Emily not been talking to a number of people she seemed to know, Naomi would have joined her. But she didn't feel much like small talk; the introductions, the how are yous. It was her worst nightmare. Public events were bad enough at the best of times.

"I got four," a voice was muttering behind her.

Most of the crowd was gathered around the refreshment table, a small number were stood on the other side of the fire. It made Naomi jump to realise that someone else was on the side that she was stood at, alone. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see an exchange of small fireworks between two boys.

"A Catherine Wheel? What the fuck can we do with a Catherine Wheel?" the darker haired one snapped.

"I dunno, nail it to a tree?" the blonde replied, a voice she recognised anywhere.

It was James. It had to be James. He sounded just like him and though his hair was gelled up, making him look like someone from the X Factor with his hair stood inches from his forehead. It would have made Naomi chuckle, had she not been pissed off at the youngest Fitch for his comments at the breakfast table. Instead she continued to stand staring at the fire, listening to the two boys exchange conversation.

"Look Gordon, I stole these from my dad, I didn't really have the time to choose the best ones."

"Did you get a lighter then?" the other boy, who Naomi assumed was Gordon, asked.

"Fuck," James mumbled.

"Well done you dickhead."

Somebody pushed into her as they stormed past, Naomi turned around to shout, when she noticed it was Gordon storming off towards the refreshment stand. Naomi turned further until she caught James staring back at her.

"What are you going to do with those?" she questioned, resting a hand on her hip.

"None of your business," he muttered.

"It is, you're Emily's brother, I'm her girlfriend. We have something in common."

James just wrinkled up his nose in disgust, "Just fuck off, yeah?"

It was rather funny watching the youngest Fitch squirm, she found it quite humorous watching him swear. She cleared her voice and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wonder what your dad would think about you stealing from his firework collection," she offered.

James' ears seemed to move up his head as his eyes grew wide, "You wouldn't dare!"

She shrugged, "Wouldn't I?"

"No," he tried again, a cheeky smirk on his face. "If you do I'll tell my mum you tried to fuck me too, then she'll never let you near my sister."

Naomi sighed, it was a childish game that she didn't really feel like playing. It was getting pretty hot stood in front of the fire and her aim of forgetting everything inside of her head seemed to be working. She just shook her head at the boy and walked away. A small cheering followed her. Maybe, by walking away, she'd actually got James Fitch on her side.

*

The last thing Emily expected to be doing at the bonfire party was spend half the night listening to Katie moan about a boy. If Katie didn't look and act like her old self she would have stopped her long ago, instead it was somewhat nice to see Katie bouncing back from the events of the weekend.

"He seems to think he came because he had nothing else to do," she concluded with an eye roll.

"Maybe he likes you," Emily suggested, before backtracking at the look on Katie's face. "Or not."

"He's a fucking loser, I wouldn't like him if he was the last boy on earth."

An arm slipped around Emily's waist and her eyes lit up as Naomi kissed her gently on the lips. Before she could even thank her, Katie continued on a second round of complaints about Kaiser.

"It sounds like you like him," Naomi inputted.

Katie's eyes grew wide, "What the fuck?"

"She doesn't like him," Emily informed her. "She thinks he's a loser."

The exchange of looks between Emily and Naomi prompted Katie to storm off in frustration. It was obvious that Katie was denying what was so obviously going on inside of her head and Emily was sick of agreeing to it.

"Thanks for the kiss," she finally smiled, turning into Naomi's embrace.

Naomi sighed, "Your brother is a dick, did you know that?"

"What's he done now?" Emily muttered.

"It doesn't matter, think he's on your side though."

Emily looked into Naomi's eyes, cautiously, "Erm, are you having a good night?"

"Sure."

It didn't look like she was. Naomi's response only half hearted as the blonde shrugged.

"It looks like you're not really," Emily approached.

Naomi bit her lip. "It's not that I'm not enjoying it. I'm just not really into it today."

She couldn't help brush a strand of hair back from her girlfriend's face, "His funeral's on Friday."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "You spoke to mum?"

"She wanted you to know."

"You didn't need to talk to her about this Emily," Naomi sounded pissed off. "It's not your business."

"You're my girlfriend, if it's not my business than who's is it?"

"It's mine, just mine," Naomi snapped.

Emily didn't want to pull away but she saw no other option. They had reached a turning point in the discussion where conversation was turning to argument and as nice as it was to have Naomi's arms around her waist, she didn't like to be so close when their words contradicted their actions.

"We're in a relationship, we've talked about this Naomi, we need to share things and be honest."

Naomi just stared at the floor, "I'm not ready."

"If you're not ready then maybe you're not ready to be in a fucking relationship," Emily snapped, placing a hand on her hip.

"No," Naomi sighed. "I mean I don't think I'm ready to face this, any of it. My dad."

"Oh right," Emily whispered, looking down with regret. "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault," Naomi assured her.

"I shouldn't have blown up like that."

Naomi shrugged, "You had every right."

Whether she did or not Emily still felt terrible for getting mad at Naomi. She'd never lost anyone, not really. Her granddad died when she was in pre-school, she couldn't even remember it happening. Great Uncle Marvin died when she was eight and she'd only seen him a handful of times before that. There wasn't much scope for understanding just how big it was to lose a parent.

"You can tell me anything," she whispered, trying to make amends.

"I know," Naomi nodded. "Do you think I have a right to go?"

"To the funeral?"

"Yes. I had no part in his life, I don't even know what he looked like."

Emily sighed, cupping Naomi's cheeks in her hands. "You were his daughter, regardless of whether he was present in your life, it gives you a right to be there."

A weight pressed down on Emily's shoulder, Naomi's head resting against it as she pushed into Emily's embrace. Naomi wasn't very good at letting people in, it was something she'd known about her from the start. As the firework display began, Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Naomi's shoulders.

"Thank you," Naomi mumbled into the darkness, as the two girls watched the beautiful explosions above them.

*

Relationships were difficult. Katie had tried to have them but each and every one had failed. It amazed her how perfect Naomi and Emily's relationship appeared, how comfortable they were together in showing how they felt. Katie was perfectly fine with public displays of affection, but she wasn't gay in a world where homosexuality still wasn't completely accepted by everyone. It was commendable. It was the one thing that made Katie realise she'd done the right thing backing down and letting Emily be happy because she was happier than she'd ever seen her.

"Want some vodka for that drink?"

"Sure," Katie replied, turning around to find Kaiser stood behind her. "Oh, didn't realise it was you."

He shrugged and held up the bottle, "Vodka?"

"I said sure," she snapped holding out her plastic cup and letting him fill it.

The vodka gave her cup of lemonade a kick, it was exactly what she needed when she was stood alone feeling sorry for herself. A second mouthful of the drink and she felt her insides tighten up, it suddenly occurred to her what she was doing and she spat the drink out across the grass, throwing the cup in the nearest bin.

"Wasting vodka is not cool," Kaiser sighed.

"You arsehole, you probably put something in it."

"What?" he asked, taken aback by her outburst. "I was being nice."

"Nice? Sure, you twat. I can't believe you fooled me into accepting a drink off you. Are you trying to get yourself arrested for sexual assault?"

He frowned, then raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm starting to like this side of you. You're pretty feisty, aren't you?"

"You fuckwit, you put something in my drink, if you want to get me into bed try being nice," she rolled her eyes.

Accusing him of drugging her was a bit extreme. The vodka he'd put into her cup was the same vodka he had put into his cup. It still put her on edge. Katie couldn't help feel like the whole thing with Timothy was happening again. It had all started with charm, then it had led to a drink and then, she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Katie," he whispered. "I don't know what is going on but I would never do that to you, I would never do that to anyone."

"Likely story, leave me the fuck alone or I'll call the police," she snapped, walking away, leaving Kaiser confused by her outburst.

The fireworks was Emily's favourite part and by the looks of Naomi resting against her sister's shoulder, Katie figured she should probably leave them alone. A number of tears had begun to slide down her cheeks and she didn't want to be alone, so she ignored what she probably should have done and stood in front of her sister.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, noticing the tears immediately.

Naomi pulled away from Emily's side, "I was just going to find a toilet."

Naomi wasn't so bad, was actually pretty good at knowing when Katie and Emily needed alone time. One of the things Katie had worried about was that she'd lose Emily if she let her be who she was, it was clear from her sister's girlfriend's reaction, that it was never going to happen that way.

"What's going on?" Emily questioned, pulling on her arm until they were on the far edge of the crowd.

"I can't handle this anymore," she sobbed, wiping her eyes as the tears increased. "I thought I was fine, but I'm not and it's pissing me off."

"It's okay," Emily assured her, rubbing her back. "I think we should talk to mum and dad."

"They'll kill me," Katie whispered.

"They love you too much to do that," Emily muttered, wrapping her arms around Katie's shoulders.

She finally gave in, let Emily lead her to their parents who were watching the final fireworks explode overhead. The words were on the tip of her tongue, their parents were staring at her waiting for her to speak.

"What is it?" Jenna asked, looking from one daughter to the other.

"I made a horrible mistake," Katie cried, her tears returning.

"What happened?" Rob asked, his lips pressed together. "Did you let that Freddie hurt you?"

"No dad," Katie muttered. "I met a guy in a club who said he wanted to take pictures of me."

"Pictures?" Jenna and Rob spoke in unison, their eyes meeting.

"He was a photographer."

"Why do I think we're not going to like the rest of this story?" Rob asked, taking a deep breath.

Katie was about to tell them, the words mulling over in her mind until she found the perfect ones. She was nervous, knew Rob would probably hit the roof when he found out. Jenna on the other hand would probably question Naomi's presence in the whole event. She opened her mouth to speak when a loud squeal filled the air. The firework display had already finished, which caused some confusion as a firework exploded in the sky above them.

*

The last thing Naomi expected to see on her way back from the toilet was James and Gordon lighting fireworks. The crowd had turned their attentions from the sky searching the area for where the recent firework had come from. Naomi's attention immediately went to the pre-pubescent boys stood on the edge of the forest beside the field. She rolled her eyes and went in search of Emily.

"Stupid idiots."

A second firework went into the air at an angle. The crowd gasped as it landed in a tree, causing it to become ablaze instantly. It was too busy to push her way through the crowds, too many people seemed to be in a panic about the untamed fireworks. Naomi moved away, decided to head towards the bonfire as she regretted bringing gloves for her fingers which were growing cold in the autumn temperatures.

"You fucking idiot," Gordon shouted at James as the blonde boy reached down to light another firework.

"I'm not the idiot, you are," James shouted back, pushing Gordon.

Within moments the two boys were rolling around in a scuffle on the floor, the firework beside them flaming up, sending puffs of decoration into the air at regular intervals. Naomi watched in horror as one of their legs kicked out, knocking the firework over.

"James," she shouted out, trying to get their attention. She looked around, shaking her head as the crowd were paying all their attention to the burning tree.

The firework sent out a decorative stream of sparkles travelling past the two boys, shocking them apart. Gordon stood up and ran from the firework, shouting for James to follow him. But the little Fitch just lay on his back, staring at the firework in fear.

"You fucking twat," Naomi screamed out, running across the field and dragging him by the hand away as the firework exploded again, catching the boy on his other arm, causing him to squeal in pain.

"James!" Jenna and Rob shouted as they sprinted across the field towards their son, Emily and Katie not far behind as the crowd finally turned their attention to what was really going on.

Naomi pulled herself to her feet, brushing off the dirt on her clothes and clutching one arm in her other. The little boy was sobbing, the sleeve of his jumper hanging off, scorched by the firework.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Rob snapped, tapping the boy across the head, before Jenna pulled him into her arms.

"My poor boy."

"Poor boy?" Rob snapped. "You stole fireworks from the donations didn't you? You'll be doing twenty reps when you get home, mark my words."

James nodded, too afraid to speak, the tears still falling. "I, I,"

The whole situation put Naomi's mind into a spin. It had all happened so quickly, she hadn't even thought twice about doing it, just jumped in because she knew how badly it could have ended up. It was a relief to know that James was safe.

"I can't believe you did that," Emily interrupted her thoughts, reaching a hand out to her waist, Naomi flinched as Emily pulled her into a hug.

"Ah."

"What is it? Did you hurt yourself?" Emily questioned, a concerned look on her face.

"I think I just landed on my arm, I'll probably be fine."

Emily was grinning at her, "You're a hero."

The look on Jenna Fitch's face suggested otherwise, her brown eyes were narrowing towards Naomi.

"It's not a surprised that you're involved," Jenna snapped. "First you were there when Katie got hit by that Stonem girl, then everything with Emily, now James."

Katie stepped forwards, "Naomi had nothing to do with Effy and she fucking saved James' life, so you'd better be grateful."

The outburst was the last thing anyone expected, Katie just stood staring at Jenna until the woman stood up, standing face to face with Naomi.

"I suppose, well, err, thank you, Naomi."

It wasn't much, just a small, not even completely confident thank you. But coming from Jenna Fitch's mouth it meant a lot. Naomi smiled back, nodding her head at her. Rob wrapped an arm around Naomi's shoulder and repeated his wife's thanks. Sirens could be heard and Rob disappeared off to greet the fire engine. Jenna helped James to his feet and they walked off to where an ambulance had arrived behind it.

"You did a really good thing you know," Emily smiled. "If you weren't here I don't know what would have happened."

"Your brother would have blown his face off," Naomi stated, trying to make it sound like a joke, but failed miserably.

"We should probably check in with the paramedics, just to make sure," Emily muttered. "Then I can walk you home."

Naomi just nodded, letting Emily wrap an arm around her shoulder and lead her towards the car park.

*

The walk back to the house was a quiet one. Emily clutched Naomi's hand, enjoying the company, whilst Naomi lost herself in thought. Things weren't getting any less eventful. If anything there were more events to think about. It felt like the most comfortable place on earth beside Emily, no pressure to talk, no pressure to do anything but put one foot in front of the other.

"I think I should go," Naomi finally spoke, her voice quieter than she'd expected.

"Go where?"

"The funeral."

Emily didn't reply, just nodded and squeezed Naomi's hand gently. They turned onto her street and reached the small yellow house that Naomi called home. In the moonlight Emily could see reflections on Naomi's cheeks, tiny drops of liquid strolling down with urgency as more followed, rolling into each other.

"Lets go inside," Emily whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her into the house.

The tears didn't stop, didn't even slow as Emily guided her through up the stairs. The red head pushed Naomi's door shut behind them and pulled her into her arms, holding her for a while in the darkness. Naomi didn't know what to say, couldn't think of anything she needed to say that wasn't already being projected. Her arm was sore, a huge bruise forming on it's underside as Emily helped her to remove her top. There was nothing sexual about it, for the first time since they'd fallen in love Naomi didn't feel butterflies at the thought of Emily undressing her. She stood in her underwear, her face red and blotchy, fresh tears still escaping her eyelids. Emily's hands reached up to her face, cupping her cheeks and wiping the tears with her thumbs whilst planting a gentle comforting kiss on her lips.

"I wish I could stay, but mum said to come straight home."

Naomi nodded, "It's okay."

Naomi pulled away from Emily, lifted back her bedcovers and slid under them. Naomi reached out and took Emily's hand, holding it carefully between her slender fingers.

"Can you stay 'til I'm asleep?" Naomi whispered, her voice painfully quiet.

"Of course."

The bed was comfortable, it made Emily want to fall asleep, but she knew she had to leave eventually. She settled down beside Naomi, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend's waist. The blonde settled into her arms, her tears slowly subsiding, her breathing growing shallower as she relaxed into a deep sleep.


	5. Fighting Reality

Title: **Wanna Do It All With You**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Characters: **Emily/Naomi, Katie and anyone else who appears if and when required.**

Disclaimer: **Skins doesn't belong to me and as Jamie Brittain said on Twitter, it's not for sale. : (**

Summary: **When you're in love, even the bad things can bring you closer.**

Notes: **Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, you know who you are! And if you didn't? Well that's life. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, feel free to review because reading them really does make my day. And being unemployed I have a lot of boredom that reviews make feel better, lol.**

**Wanna Do It All With You**

_Chapter Five: Fighting Reality_

The process of getting dressed seemed to take a long time. The black button down jacket Naomi had bought from the supermarket the day before lay on her bed looking anything but an item of clothing she wanted to wear. She already had on a pencil skirt and white blouse she'd bought with it. The last time she'd worn anything so plain was at school as her uniform and even that had a purple blazer. She analysed her appearance in the mirror, organising her hair carefully into a simple pony tail. Anything else, she thought, would be inappropriate. Once she was happy with her hair she dug into her make up bag and applied a simple coat of eyeliner and lipstick; stopping herself before adding mascara, not really sure how she was going to react when the service was running. With a final glance in the mirror Naomi picked up the jacket and slipped it around her shoulders whilst she walked downstairs.

"Morning love," Gina greeted, placing a plate of toast on the table before she could even sit down. "I take it by your outfit that you're coming to the funeral?"

Naomi nodded, biting into the crispy bread. "Is Emily here yet?"

Gina seemed surprised. "Emily's coming too?"

"Yes, is that okay?"

She'd never been to a funeral before, didn't really know what to expect or how things worked. Whether it was okay to bring someone along or not. No one ever seemed to talk about what was expected of you at a funeral.

"Of course, if that's what you want," Gina smiled.

Naomi bit into the toast again, brushing away the crumbs that landed in her lap. She looked up at her mother and waited until the blonde woman asked if she was okay.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, dropping the slice of toast onto the plate and pushing it to one side. If she was completely honest with herself, she wasn't even very hungry.

"What aren't you sure about?"

"Funerals. I mean, it's a bit strange isn't it that we have this whole ceremony to say goodbye."

Gina looked thoughtful as she finished off a bite of her own breakfast. "I suppose when you look at it like that it is a little strange."

"I'm not sure how it's going to help."

"It's exactly as you said; a way to say goodbye," Gina observed, with a gentle nod. "It's a way to move on."

That just confused her more. What did she have to move on from? The whole thing felt quite false.

"I didn't even know him."

Gina pushed her empty plate to one side and reached out to Naomi's hand. "You don't have to know someone for their death to affect you. He was your dad even though you never met him."

"I know, Emily said that I have a right to go because I was his daughter. But I don't feel like his daughter. I don't feel like anything."

"That's okay," Gina assured her with a gentle squeeze of her hand. "Nobody expects you to be okay about any of this."

It made perfect sense and it settled her nerves about the impending situation. She still wasn't sure, still figured that it would probably benefit no one that she actually attended the funeral. The silent breakfast was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"That's probably Emily," Naomi muttered, sliding out of her seat to answer the door.

*

Every single person was unfamiliar, a stranger to all of them. Naomi exited the chapel with Emily's hand tightly clutched in her own. Her face was warm, flushed by a number of tears that had fallen during the service. They'd sat somewhere in the middle, not too far from the front, but not too near either. A number of people were up there that Naomi suspected were close family; a woman that looked heartbroken, probably his wife; a teenaged boy that appeared to be her son and a girl that looked not much younger than herself. It wasn't difficult to notice the striking similarities between the three of them; their thick, curly dark hair a far cry from her blonde. If it wasn't for their eyes, she'd have suspected they were just devastated relatives and not something much closer.

"How are you doing?" Emily questioned, squeezing her hand until she offered her a small smile in return.

"Oh you know," she mumbled, letting the end of the sentence trail off.

Emily's fingers tightened around hers for a moment, relaxing again as she passed a comforting smile back. It was strange to be surrounded by people she didn't know, who didn't know her, but who would probably be quite shocked if they actually did.

"Glad you came?"

Naomi sighed, "I think I am, thank you for coming too."

"Anything for you," Emily whispered, kissing her hand before letting it drop between them.

They stood in silence, their hands fixed together. Words weren't needed they were obsolete in a world where grief was at its highest. Everyone around them was either crying or on the verge of doing so, those who weren't still looked sombre. Naomi watched a small butterfly passing through the crowds not aware of the sadness surrounding it. It was a small amount of beauty in a painful place and Naomi couldn't help feel thankful for its presence.

"Would you girls like to stay for the wake?" Gina asked, joining them with a sad smile.

It hadn't escaped either of their notice that Gina had sobbed during the service; cried uncontrollably almost the whole time. She now seemed very different; relaxed, calmer; the tears dried up, though her face still red and puffy.

"Gina Campbell?"

A teary voice pulled them all from the conversation. Naomi turned to find a greying-brown haired woman that had strikingly blue eyes - the same ones she'd seen on the two teenagers she suspected were her siblings - looking at her. It was like staring into a mirror if she ever dyed her hair brown and aged many later. The woman looked from her mother, who appeared to be shaking, to Naomi, her eyes narrowing with confusion.

"Yes. It's nice to see you again Angela, I'm sorry it's under these circumstances," Gina replied.

"Thank you, my son," the woman paused in grief, "it's not been easy."

"Naomi, this is Anthony's mum. Angela, this is my daughter, Naomi and Emily, her..."

Naomi's fingers loosened their grip on Emily's, moving across the space as she offered it to the woman, interrupting Gina. "Friend. Emily's my friend. It's nice to meet you."

"I didn't realise you had a daughter."

"It has been nearly nineteen years since I last saw you, the day Anthony and I were planning to go to India if I recall," Gina smiled. "It was a lovely service."

Naomi was shocked out of thoughts of her parent's travels by Emily's hand returning to her own. She jumped at the touch, pulling her hand back again before being pulled away at the arm by Emily. She glanced back at her mum and grandmother who barely noticed their absence.

"Friend?" Emily questioned, puzzled and confused.

"It just came out," Naomi muttered, not seeing why it really mattered. They were her family, people who had no clue of her existence, they didn't deserve to know.

"Things like that don't just come out," Emily stated looking more hurt and betrayed by the use of the word than anything else.

"It's not like that," she defended herself, wishing that Emily would just support her, saving any problems 'til later. They were quickly interrupted by a woman.

"How did you two know Anthony?" she asked, her voice painful and small.

Naomi turned to her, her heart drumming hard in her chest as she found herself at the start of a conversation with the woman she suspected to be her father's wife. She glanced to her side, where the teenagers, her possible siblings, were looking back at her with those same blue eyes. It was even more striking up close. Their eyes were perfect blue, sparkling only slightly from the world of grief rolled up inside of them. She couldn't speak, could barely breath at the idea that the people in front of her were family.

"Through my mum," she whispered. "She knew him a long time ago."

"Was she one of his school friends?" the young girl asked, her lips moving in such a familiar way that it made Naomi choke up.

Emily jumped in answering the question for her, "They were going to go travelling together during their gap year."

"Yes," Naomi confirmed, her voice small and useless in comparison.

"Where is your mum? I would love to see her," the woman mumbled, rubbing her nose and pressing a couple of fingers to each eye as though avoiding what appeared to have already happened by the sight of her red cheeks and puffy eyes.

Naomi directed her towards her mum, waited beside Emily as the dark haired lady walked away. The two children decided not to follow their mother as their eyes locked with Naomi's. It was frightening. Three sets of the same sparking blue eyes all connected together. The only thing missing was their grandmother.

"We're really sorry about your dad," Emily offered after the girl had introduced them as Gregory and Nicole.

"Thank you," the girl accepted, her composure amazing Naomi when she herself felt so broken.

"You look familiar," she finally spoke again, causing Naomi's eyes to grow in size, her fingers tensing up when Emily tried to take hold of them. She pulled her hand away and scratched an imaginary itch on her chin.

Naomi shrugged, "I never met your dad," she admitted, hoping to push the conversation in another direction.

It was hard to believe that the two teenagers in front of her were definitely her brother and sister. After years of having no siblings the thought of two so close to her own age scared her quite a bit. She didn't know how to be a sister, suspected she'd be rather bad at the whole thing. Thought she should probably inform them of the fact, but decided against it as her mother appeared beside her.

"Come on Naomi, we're leaving," Gina announced, with a scowl on her face. "We're not staying any longer."

Naomi offered a small apologetic smile to Nicole and Gregory, glancing at them for a moment longer than she should have before following her mother. She hadn't expected how disappointed she would feel walking away, how strangely comfortable she had felt talking to two strangers, two strangers who just happened to share her exact same eyes.

*

They didn't drive home, instead they found the nearest pub and went inside for a few drinks and something to eat. It wasn't the wake but it was good enough Naomi suspected. She'd heard the aftermath of a funeral was nothing short of a party with upset people talking about memories. It sounded quite mundane.

"To Anthony," Gina muttered, holding up her glass followed by two girls doing the same. "May he rest in his fucking grave."

Naomi choked on her drink, spitting it back into her glass at her mother's choice of words. She wasn't a stranger to her mother swearing, it wasn't forbidden in her house and was actually quite common when her mum was getting riled up watching Question Time.

"What happened back there?" she asked when she'd finally returned her composure.

"Oh nothing much, just met the woman he finally married," she muttered, more hatred in her eyes than Naomi had ever seen from the woman who had once locked herself to an engineer until he promised to turn their electricity back on.

There was something strange about her mother's reaction. The woman seemed quite nice in the moment they'd spent talking and though she had ended up with the man that Gina had once loved, there was no reason to hate her for something that happened probably sixteen years earlier.

"Turns out that dad of yours," Gina began, sipping on a glass of lemonade. "About a month before you were born decided to get his act together, ended up getting married to my best fucking friend from sixth form and had a daughter with her eleven months after you."

Naomi could feel her chest tightening. She had suspected that Nicole was in her mid-teens, she did not expect her to be less than a year younger. It made her feel weak and confused. She could have had a dad, it could have been them who had Anthony change his life for. But it wasn't.

"She was my best friend," Gina repeated, her eyes filling up with tears.

*

The table by the door of the pub was green and damp, she suspected it hadn't been cleaned for years with the amount of moss growing on it. Regardless of such, she perched on a corner that was less green than the rest and thrust a cigarette into her mouth until she was puffing on the tobacco. The whole situation was rather messed up and though she liked the idea in some respects of having a brother and sister, she did not like the idea of them taking something she could have had for her self.

"So good," she moaned, sending wisps of smoke out of her mouth as she breathed out.

Not having a father didn't bothered her anymore, but when she was a small child it had. In school they used to ask everyone to draw pictures of their family. Back then the majority still had married parents. Naomi was only one of two children who didn't have a dad and the other kid, Alan Jones, had informed them one day that it was because his dad had died. It felt wrong to wish such a thing on herself now that Anthony really was dead, but at the time she hadn't given it a second thought after a number of the girls had laughed at her for having never met him.

"It's cold, you should come inside," Emily mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself.

Naomi pulled a second cigarette out of the packet, "I need another one."

"Your breath is going to reek," Emily stated, not mincing her words.

Naomi raised an eyebrow at Emily's mood, "What the fuck has got into you?"

A fight was the last thing she wanted, the last thing she'd anticipated for the day. Emily had barely spoken to her since leaving the chapel and though it should have bothered her, she hadn't spent much time thinking about it.

"Why didn't you tell them Naomi?"

"Why didn't I tell them what?" she shrugged.

"That's you're gay, that I'm more than just a fucking friend. Why did you avoid holding my hand?"

Emily's voice grew deeper, weaker as she spoke. It bothered her, really got to her that Emily was stressing out about it. She hadn't intended it to be that way, she just didn't want another complication in the day.

The worst thing she could have done was roll her eyes, but she did it anyway, "Would you get off my back? So I didn't tell them, get over it."

"Charming," Emily snapped. "That's fucking fantastic isn't it Naomi?"

"I don't know what you've got your knickers in a twist for," she shook her head. "It's not like we'll ever seen them again, Christ's sake."

"For your information," Emily raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even wearing any knickers. But now you won't actually see the benefit of that."

With a final tilt of her head and a raise of her eyebrows, Emily disappeared back into the pub leaving Naomi alone to finish off her cigarette. The last thing she had wanted was a fight, the only thing she wouldn't have minded, was getting to witness the lack of underwear Emily had referred to. But thanks to her own stupidity she'd missed out on probably the sexiest thing Emily had ever done.

*

The moment Emily set foot in her bedroom she was accosted by her sister; red hair flailing as she threw her arms around in frustration and anger. It wasn't the first time Katie had gone a bit crazy on her return, the older twin seemed to thrive on Emily returning to the family home after a brief absence. It usually made her laugh, but she wasn't really feeling very friendly.

"Where were you?"

Emily frowned, "Where was I when?"

"Today," Katie snapped, pulling off her jacket and throwing it across the room.

"I went with Naomi to her dad's funeral."

Katie looked livid, "I thought that was just in the morning."

"No, we had to drive a couple of hours there and there was a wake."

It was only a half lie. There had been a wake, they just hadn't attended it. Instead they'd spent a couple of hours in the pub getting quite drunk. Gina stuck to soft drinks so that she could drive them home, but had bought them several glasses of whatever they wanted. After the discussion with Naomi, Emily had been thankful for the distraction, focusing instead on alcohol and Gina's stories, about all the men who treated her wrong, to get her through the afternoon.

"Oh." Katie seemed to deflate, her mood changing drastically. "Well how was it?"

"It was a funeral," Emily mumbled sarcastically, not really in the mood to discuss anything.

"Don't be like that," Katie sighed, showing her disappointment.

Emily rolled her eye, "Like what?"

"Arsey."

"I wasn't being arsey," Emily snapped.

"Yes you were." Katie snapped back, her bite growing. "What's got into your knickers? Or should I say, what hasn't got into your knickers?"

Emily rolled her eyes again, she was growing increasingly pissed off at her sister and the assumption that she always wore underwear, "It's got nothing to do with not getting any."

If she was completely honest with herself, it did. The whole day had a depression undertone and other than her plans for the evening on their return to the Campbell house, Emily hadn't really been looking forward to it.

"So tell me," Katie suggested.

"There's nothing to tell."

"You just said it had nothing to do with not getting any, so it must be something."

"You are so annoying," Emily screeched, lying down on her bed with frustration.

Katie rolled her eyes and sat down opposite her sister, "And you're a secretive little cow."

"So I don't want to tell you what's wrong every five fucking minutes, so what?"

Katie shook her head, lying down, "Whatever."

The twins continued to lie on their beds. Emily gazed up at the ceiling, feeling her sister's eyes staring her down. She tried to concentrate on the thoughts inside of her head, the fantasy of what could have been happening playing out in her mind. Naomi's hands sliding across the back of her skirt, down her legs, under the material until they reached no barrier, allowing her to move them higher. A shiver travelled through her body and she regretted the thoughts instantly. Thankfully Katie wasn't one for keeping her mouth shut when she had something on her mind, suitably distracting her from overheating.

"Seriously Emily what is wrong with you? You're in a well bad mood."

A number of tears fell from her eyes. "I had an argument with Naomi, okay?"

"What about?" Katie questioned, sitting against the bed rest.

"We met her grandma and her brother and sister and she didn't tell them who I was, she just said that I was a friend."

"And?"

Of all the people she expected absolutely no compassion from, Katie was not one of them. It surprised her how blunt and unsympathetic her twin was being. It made her angry, she could feel her heart beating faster whilst she clenched the duvet in her fists.

"What do you mean and? She won't fucking tell them that I'm her girlfriend. After everything that has happened with her struggling to accept this."

"Have you told our grandparents?"

Emily frowned, "Well no, but, that is besides the point."

"How?"

"It just is alright, she should have told them."

Nothing Katie could say was going to make any difference. She was angry at Naomi. She could feel their relationship slipping back to square one and it scared her. Things were different now, had been different for quite some time. They were in love, it wasn't just a stupid teenage crush anymore. It was real.

"She's never even met them before." Katie reminded her. "What was she going to do say 'hi I'm Naomi and I'm gay'?"

"No," Emily scoffed. "But she could have called me her girlfriend."

"What like you did when you introduced her to Uncle Tom at dad's 40th?"

Being reminded of said incident did not appeal to her better nature. If she wasn't already angry enough she'd have slapped Katie for making the suggestion. She had a right to be angry. She had a right to want things to be the way they should; for Naomi to not be afraid. It only made her more scared when she was.

"I didn't introduce her at all," Emily pointed out, rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

"If I remember correctly," Katie stated, "You said 'this is Naomi, my, my, Naomi.'"

It made Emily sigh, "That was different."

"Again, how?" Katie asked, looking anything but ready to back down. "Hypocrite, much?"

The anger inside of her chest was mounting. She was angry at Naomi for doing what she'd done. She was angry at Katie for pointing out she was just as guilty and she was angry at herself for feeling so useless and confused.

"Just, shut up Katie, shut up and fuck off."


	6. Ecstasy and Embarrassment

Title: **Wanna Do It All With You**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Characters: **Emily/Naomi, Katie and anyone else who appears if and when required.**

Disclaimer: **Skins doesn't belong to me and as Jamie Brittain said on Twitter, it's not for sale. : (**

Summary: **When you're in love, even the bad things can bring you closer.**

Notes: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You know how much they mean to me. Question; does Katie need a storyline in this story? Or can I keep her in the background? She's annoying me because I haven't been able to find the perfect storyline for her. And after writing this chapter, I'm not sure if she's needed as in her own right too much...Enjoy and please review!**

**Wanna Do It All With You**

_Chapter Six: Ecstasy and Embarrassment_

The pillow tasted horrible. Emily barely even noticed the material sitting in her mouth, her teeth chewing on the corner until it was soaked through. She wondered just how long she'd been lay there staring into space. At some point she knew she'd been asleep. There was also a half hour earlier in the day in which she'd gone downstairs to make some breakfast. Other than that it surprised her that the clock was now ticking closer to six in the evening.

"Still moping about?"

The voice made her jump, pulled her away from the foggy space that usually housed her brain. She pulled the material out of her mouth and pushed herself up until she could see Katie stood in front of the mirror on their wardrobe. In the reflection she could see Katie applying eyeliner.

"I'm not moping," she replied, rubbing her eyes which were reacting to the bright light.

Katie put the cap back on the pencil and turned to face her, "You've sat up here all day Emily, if that's not moping then I'm a not Katie Fitch."

The black dress covering as little of Katie's body as possible was really emphasising her curves. Emily moved her pillow until she was sat comfortably against it, staring at her sister who was rummaging through her make up bag.

"Maybe you're not Katie Fitch," Emily muttered.

Katie frowned, but continued to apply lipstick, "What?"

Emily shrugged, "Maybe mum and dad named us but got us mixed up and I'm really Katie Fitch."

Katie laughed, turning again as she chuckled loudly, "You must be bored if you're coming up with stupid comments like that."

The evening before sprang to mind and her frustration at Katie's comments were making her angry. She wasn't in the mood to be ridiculed.

"I thought I told you to fuck off."

"Twenty-four hours ago." Katie reminded her. "Now get up and fucking get dressed yeah? We're going to a party."

The word party seemed to erase the previous conversation, excluding any chance of a repeat argument as Katie flicked her hair about, trying to get it just right.

"What party?" Emily questioned.

"The one at that Steve's house, remember?" Katie sighed. "Freddie and JJ were talking about it on Thursday."

Emily shook her head, "No."

"Well we're going so get dressed."

The order made Emily want to smile. Their relationship had changed a great deal since the end of the last school year. Katie wasn't demanding anymore, she'd given it up, for the most part anyway. The times she did find her domineering side were few and far between and usually used as a source of humour rather than seriousness.

"I don't want to," Emily moaned, pulling her pillow into her arms and squeezing it tightly.

Katie just stared at her, "Tough."

Sometimes when Katie was being serious Emily found her quite scared. Katie seemed to play the 'why don't you love me' card and it made her feel guilty. But since things had changed, when Katie reverted to her old self sometimes it was just easier to go along for the ride.

"Great, now get out of those fucking clothes. You look like someone ate dad's gym and threw up on you."

Emily rolled her eyes and stared down at her clothes. The sweat pants and jumper both had the Fitch Fitness label. They didn't look so bad, except that she'd been wearing them all day and they were hardly party attire. Before she could even strip down to her underwear Katie was throwing clothes at her, demanding she try them on. Eventually she was dressed and Katie was carefully applying her make up. Sometimes it was nice to have her sister dress her up; Katie loved to play Barbie's when she was younger and having Emily around was always like an excuse to continue playing.

"What if Naomi's there?" Emily whispered, the thought hitting her like a bus.

Katie rolled her eyes and though Emily had her back to her, could see in the reflection, "Then you two can get the fuck over this and kiss and make up."

Emily frowned, struggled to see how Katie was so blasé about it, "What if I don't want to?"

The sound coming from Katie sounded somewhere between a laugh, a snort and disapproval. She narrowed her eyes into the mirror and for a moment Emily felt a chill down her spine at how similar Katie's gaze was to their mother's.

"Yeah right," Katie began. "It was an argument. You do know what an argument is don't you?"

Emily shook her head, "Are you joking?"

"So you two haven't argued very much before," Katie continued, not even listening. "Big fucking deal, get over it."

"You're really annoying when you're like this," Emily pointed out, running a hand through her hair.

Katie rested a hand on her hip and stood back to admire her handy work, "Yeah well, someone's got to kick you up the backside. Hopefully Effy or Panda will do the same with Naomi because I can guarantee she's spent the whole day in her room being a boring fuck just like you."

*

The party was loud. She didn't even know why she was there. Naomi stood beside Effy, waiting for something to happen that would make her thankful for being there. Nothing did. Effy had been fairly mysterious about the party, had just called her up and told her to get ready because she was coming to pick her up. Pick her up was the wrong choice of words. It sounded like she was driving, instead they'd walked. Effy lit up a cigarette beside her and started to smoke it, handing it across to Naomi.

"Guess I might as well," she mumbled, breathing in the mixture of tobacco and cannabis.

Since things with Emily had changed, progressed into something more than a secret affair, she'd stopped doing a lot of things. She wasn't even sure why. The time filled up with parties, a spliff and alcohol were instead replaced by evenings with Emily. Sometimes they'd share a bottle of Vodka or smoke a joint, but most of the time they were too busy enjoying each other's company. She'd once asked Emily why they didn't do all the things they used to do and her only reply had been that she 'wanted to be with Naomi as herself, not fucked off her face unable to remember what had happened'. It made sense. She couldn't remember so many things about their earlier encounters and it bothered her. Since they'd declared their love for one another she could remember every taste and touch between them.

"Oh great, Emily's here," Naomi moaned, turning around in the hope that Emily wouldn't see her.

Effy just stared at her and pulled the spliff out of her fingers, "That's a good thing."

"How?" Naomi questioned. "She's fucking pissed off at me for nothing."

"So make it up with her."

Effy's words were short and sweet, as usual. But they said so much. Somehow, despite telling her very little, Effy appeared to know more. It made her want to laugh, but it also frustrated her. She'd spent months with everyone thinking they knew how she felt and to be told time and again before she'd even decided, it certainly wasn't something she favoured.

"Why should I? She's being stupid about this."

Effy merely glanced at her, "Maybe so, but you want to make it up, so make it up."

"I guess," Naomi whispered, watching Emily's red hair slide across her shoulders as she walked across the room and disappeared through a door.

"Now's your chance, go follow her, get her a drink and have sex on the fucking floor if you have to."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at Effy, wondering how she'd got so blunt and open with her comments. Effy was silent, subtle, not blindingly obvious. She shrugged it off, watched as Katie approached them, before slipping away towards the kitchen door.

She hadn't expected them to be alone, but was thankful that they were, "Emily."

It was almost like someone had pressed pause on the television remote and Emily had stopped moving. Stationary in front of her, her hand wrapped around a cupboard handle. A moment passed; she didn't turn, didn't respond, eventually just continued what she was doing as though someone had pressed play.

"You can ignore me all you like, but eventually we're going to have to talk to each other," Naomi informed her.

Emily stopped moving again and though she didn't turn to face her, words filled the silence, "You sure about that?"

"Yes."

Eventually Emily's eyes connected with Naomi's and they were stood staring at each other. A standoff. With thoughts passing through her head, trying to connect the dots, bring words together to form sentences. But she couldn't do it. Instead Naomi shrugged her shoulders, shook her head and turned to walk away.

"I miss you," Emily voice reached her ears, so painfully small and incomplete.

The words stopped Naomi in her tracks, forced her to stare at the open door in front of her. It was so familiar, the sound of Emily's voice, the uneasiness between them. She remembered the last time they'd had the same conversation, the way she'd turned and pushed herself and Emily up against the lockers at college in a fitful of kisses. She didn't want to do that again, didn't want to give in just because Emily missed her. But her heart had other ideas.

"See," she muttered, biting her lip, "You can't even stand five minutes in the same room with me without saying something."

"Fuck off," Emily replied, a smile teasing her mouth.

"And now you're smiling," Naomi noted, resting against the central counter.

It was very difficult to ignore Naomi when she was stood in front of her. The problem with Naomi was that she didn't even realise how sexy she looked when she was angry, her lip tucked neatly under her teeth and her hands clutching the table tightly. Emily didn't want to think about her, didn't want to pay any attention to her, but she couldn't help it.

She sighed, "You think you're fucking all knowing or something?"

Naomi raised an eyebrow with a cheeky grin, "I am, have you forgotten the lake?"

"Have you forgotten that you actually enjoyed the blowback?" Emily reminded her.

"I did not."

"Except that you did."

"I didn't." Naomi sounded adamant, before the cheeky grin reappeared. "I just enjoyed what followed."

"Which wouldn't have happened had you not liked the blow back," Emily pointed out.

"Oh shut up."

"No, you shut up."

They'd always had a good level of conversation. It was impossible for Emily not to enjoy the exchange, the free flowing argument that wasn't explosive in the slightest, just fun. It took away the tension and negated the dispute between them.

"This is getting us nowhere," Emily sighed, though would have happily continued.

Naomi shrugged, "We can't really stay here can we?"

"In the kitchen?"

"At the party." Naomi paused. "We need to talk about things."

"Do we?"

"You know we do."

"Okay," Emily muttered. "So where do we go?"

"My house."

*

The house was dark when Naomi let them in. They walked through to the kitchen and before Emily could find the light switch she felt two hands on her hips, a leg pushing against her thighs as she stumbled backwards in the dark.

"Fuck," she gasped into a kiss as Naomi's lips collided with hers, the fridge hitting her back.

Naomi moaned into kisses, "I'm sorry."

It didn't matter. It never mattered. She pulled Naomi's face towards her, slid her tongue between her lips and wrapped her hands tightly around Naomi's back. Naomi's fingers reached for her thigh, digging gently into the skin. Emily bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as Naomi's fingers travelled between her legs. A draft caught her unaware until Naomi's fingers sent her mind into a spin, pushing her into oblivion as she felt her body jerk.

"Naomi," she groaned, pulling the blonde's hands away, licking her fingers as she pushed back against her.

The table seemed to appear behind them as Naomi fall backwards, Emily landed on top of her and accidentally pushed her leg between Naomi's. Two hands pulled her closer, until Naomi was sliding against her. Emily ran her lips along Naomi's collarbone, pushing kisses against her bare skin, wishing to get below the surface, below her dress.

"Don't stop," Naomi moaned, clawing at Emily's shoulders as she tried to pull away.

Lips, hands and skin collided. Emily cursed under her breath at the material between her and Naomi's naked body, but she continued anyway, bringing Naomi to a height that made her scream out in ecstasy. It took it all out of them as Emily fell against Naomi, resting her head against her chest, laughing into the dark at the fact they were lay on the kitchen table.

"I've never done that before," Emily sighed.

"Had sex?" Naomi giggled.

"On a table," Emily informed her.

A key in the front door made them jump, pulled them apart as they fumbled about in the dark for the little piece of clothing they'd actually removed. Emily could feel her heart racing as someone entered the house and it was only when the kitchen light came on that Emily could see the destruction they'd left; the fruit bowl upturned on the floor and a newspaper scattered around. She felt her cheeks blush profusely.

"Err," Naomi mumbled.

"We," Emily tried.

Words seemed to escape Gina as well. She didn't look angry, didn't even look curious. Just shocked. Emily could feel Naomi's fingers resting on the base of her spine, the heat between them still present, sending a spasm through her body.

"I'll be in my room," Gina whispered, turning around without a word.

*

The evening had taken a turn, Naomi couldn't quite decide if it was for the better or worse. Sitting on her bedroom floor, leaning against her bed, she couldn't help feel like the last hour had represented everything good about her relationship. She felt weak and bothered in all the good ways and despite having been completely satisfied, she still felt the need the rest a hand between her thighs.

"Was I not enough?" Emily grinned, her face still bright red from the embarrassing situation downstairs.

Naomi sighed, leant backwards, completely warn out, "You were too much."

A silence followed. The two of them sat as far away as possible. Naomi took several deep breaths, hoping her heart rate would slow down. It didn't bother her really, but she knew there were other things that needed doing.

"I'm still not sure," she whispered, glancing at Emily for only a second before looking away again.

The words were a stark reminder of everything that had gone before. Emily rested her head against Naomi's door, her heart rate speeding up again after previously slowing.

She sighed, barely paying attention as she wondered how something so good could become so badly so quickly. "Not this again."

"No Emily, listen to me," Naomi demanded. "Don't just act like you know what I'm going to say because you don't."

"Fine," she muttered, looking to Naomi, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not sure about my sexuality and I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"No." Emily shrugged. "But,"

"Emily!"

It frustrated her that Naomi wasn't letting her talk. She could feel their relationship; their powerful, passionate relationship slipping away. They were in love. They had been in love for almost five months and things were going well. Somehow in the middle of perfection, a great chasm was opening up and it scared her.

"What now?" she groaned, not even wanting to listen.

"Just let me finish alright?"

She nodded, "Okay."

It wasn't okay and she had no idea how to say so without pissing Naomi off. Instead she took a deep breath; remembered Naomi's lips and fingers invading her, setting up camp and claiming her body until Naomi's tiny voice pulled her from them.

"Until I know what I am, how can I start telling the people around me?"

It confused Emily, "Our friends know, your mum knows."

"That's different," Naomi tried.

"Why?" she fought back. "How is it different when it's exactly the same?"

"Because I see them all the time, they know me and I can't just pretend you're not here." Naomi looked sad, like it was hurting to speak, to push the gaping hole to it's limits. "I don't even know my dad's family so how I am supposed to trust them with the most important person in my life?"

Tears stung Emily's eyes, "You don't need to trust them, you just need to tell them."

"I do need to trust them Emily." Naomi tried again, looking no less upset. "Look at your mum, if I knew my family were going to treat you like she does then I wouldn't ever want them to know. I love you too much to put you in that sort of position."

To say it wasn't hurting that Emily saw things so black and white would have been a lie. Every step of the way she'd been there for Emily. She'd stood by her side at the college ball, she'd sat through one of her dad's protective speeches and been hurled abuse from her irate mother. She'd done it all because Emily wanted it, Emily wanted to tell them. She bit her lip to stop tears from building.

"How is this all about me?" Emily asked, staring at Naomi until she was forced to look back.

"It's not." Naomi admitted. "I don't want them to hate me for being who I am either. Until I know what sort of people they are, how can I tell them about you?"

There was nothing perfect about anything. It only felt perfect. Emily took a deep breath, tried to compose herself. She felt guilty, ashamed at ever pushing Naomi. It was wrong. She remembered the touch of Naomi's breath on her skin and felt herself shiver. They had a relationship built on trust, on loyalty and on a passion so deep that it sometimes caught her unawares.

"I didn't tell my family about you either," Emily whispered, unable to look into Naomi's eyes, which were staring back.

Naomi whispered a response, which just made it all harder, "I know."

"You didn't get mad," Emily mumbled, brushing a couple of tears from her eyelids. "Why were you okay with it?"

"It's a big thing to tell people, isn't it?" Naomi sighed, holding her arms out to Emily. "It's up to you when you tell your family and well, it's up to me when I tell mine."

Somehow Naomi always amazed her. They'd been in a fight because of Emily, they'd had a whole twenty-four hours of complete unhappiness because of her. Yet somehow, in very little time and with very little words, Naomi was accepting her back into her arms. It still bothered Emily that she'd done it, that she'd pushed the self destruct button and caused such heartache. Emily crawled across the floor until she nestled herself into the crook of Naomi's arm.

"I over reacted," she whispered, leaning against Naomi's side as her lips pressed against Emily's head.

"No."

"Yes." Emily tried again. "I guess I was just scared that you were backtracking."

"I wouldn't," Naomi smiled, brushing Emily's tears back.

"Are you sure?" Emily checked. "These last few months have been amazing but six months ago you were still confused. What makes you so unconfused now?"

"You do."

"Me?"

There was no answer to Emily's question as she said the words. Yet the moment she'd finished Naomi opened her mouth and spoke. It came out of nowhere and she realised that it was simply the truth. She hated arguing, hated anything that wasn't perfection. Despite everything, there was perfection in the way they made up, in the way Emily rested against her like a small child in her mother's arms.

"Yes. You told me to be brave and I tried, but the moment you stood up to Katie I knew I had to stand up to myself."

Emily's lips curled at the sides and it made Naomi's heart skip a beat, "Any regrets?"

"Yes," she responded honestly.

A lump formed in Emily's throat and she thought she was going to explode from the pressure. Emily took a deep breath, wondering when she'd got so weak and broken at something so small.

"What?"

"I regret not giving in sooner because we wasted so much time last year. Now the whole future is in front of us and god knows what will happen with university next year."

The conversation didn't seem to stop coming and somehow Naomi had thrown something else into the mix that she instantly regretted. They'd just had sex; passionate, heated sex that had sent her mind into a spin. Yet she still managed to push forth in conversation, despite her body wishing for round two.

"We've never talked about this," Emily whispered, pulling back and intertwining their fingers.

"I know." Naomi sighed. "But we need to eventually."

Emily shrugged, "I don't know where I want to go."

Naomi bit her lip, conscious of what she was about to say, "I do."

The room was hot, stiflingly so and Emily could feel her body trying to tell her to go to sleep. It wasn't that late, but a lot had happened. Her mouth was dry, Naomi's words coming out of left field.

"You do?" she asked, cautiously.

Naomi nodded, "I always have, for a while at least."

"Let me guess Politics?" Emily smiled, distracting herself with kisses to Naomi's fingers.

"In Leeds."

"Where is Leeds?" Emily asked into another kiss, this time on Naomi's shoulder.

The blonde reacted to the touch, shivered slightly, "Further north than Manchester."

"Manchester?" Emily gasped, pulling away until she was staring into Naomi's eyes. "That's…"

"I know."

"Oh."

There was a hint of disappointment in Emily's voice and though Naomi knew it couldn't be helped, she still felt sorry for having to cause it. Emily's red hair was hanging down across her face. Even in her disappointed state, Naomi couldn't help feel attracted to her.

"I don't want to think about that right now," she assured her, moving to her knees. "I want to do this."

A single, chaste kiss brushed Emily's neck, followed by a couple more along her collarbone.

"Wait," Emily whispered, moving to sit on the bed. "You want to move away? Far away?"

Naomi stood up, regretfully, "It's got the best Politics programme outside of Oxbridge."

"But,"

"Please Emily," Naomi sighed, hating to see such sorrow in her beautiful girl's face. "We can talk about this, but can we just wait until another day? This past week has been stressful enough. I don't want to get into anything with you again."

Giving in was her only option. Naomi pressed her fingers against Emily's shoulders, pushing her down against the bed before sliding up and under her dress. Kisses travelled up and down her body, exploring skin previously covered until Emily's thoughts were quickly replaced by Naomi's touch and gentle moans, finally turning into a long, drawn out scream.


	7. Kicking and Kissing

Title: **Wanna Do It All With You**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Characters: **Emily/Naomi, Katie and anyone else who appears if and when required.**

Disclaimer: **Skins doesn't belong to me and as Jamie Brittain said on Twitter, it's not for sale. : (**

Summary: **When you're in love, even the bad things can bring you closer.**

Notes: **It has taken me a little while and for that I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone for your reviews and for reading. Question; what do you think of the fluffiness; do you prefer fluff or drama? Or a mix? I hope I've been giving you a happy mix.**

**Wanna Do It All With You**

_Chapter Seven: Kicking and Kissing_

The sound of the bell ringing filled the corridor, pulling Emily and Naomi apart. The two girls continued to stand with their hands round each other as Naomi stole a couple of quick kisses.

"Lunchtime, do you want to get some lunch?" Naomi asked into a kiss.

Emily pulled back slowly, drawing the kiss out as much as possible, "I can't, sorry, I have to meet my mentee."

"Since when did you have a mentee?"

"I told you I signed up to do the training, didn't I?"

There was a moment where Emily worried that she hadn't told Naomi about her plans. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to do it, had just said yes when asked on the first day of the year. Naomi's hands moved from her sides and the blonde took a tentative step back, her eyes narrowing with caution.

"Yeah but nothing seemed to happen after that."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "I did the training last week."

"Oh right." Naomi smiled, allowing Emily to close the gap again. "So who is your mentee?"

"I can't say, confidentiality and stuff," Emily grinned into another quick kiss.

"That's not fair," Naomi pouted.

"Would you want your mentor's girlfriend knowing about your life?"

"I guess not. But if my mentor was as hot as you, I'd certainly want my mentor to not have a girlfriend."

Naomi attempted to push gentle kisses along Emily's cheek and neck as the corridor filled with students going to get their lunch, in the end Emily pulled away looking serious.

"Guess I should probably chuck you then."

Emily's lips curled at the edges making Naomi roll her eyes, "That's not fair."

A small laugh escaped Emily's lips and she pulled Naomi in again for a number of kisses until she pulled away slowly, making the most of the final touch.

"I should go, Doug wanted us to spend lunch getting to know each other."

Naomi pulled her back in for another kiss, "Good luck," she called out, completing it with a final quick kiss. "If she's hot and single then don't forget to tell her about me."

The moment Naomi's fingers let go of Emily's she could feel her heart beating faster. Sometimes her love for Naomi surprised her, crept up on her and shocked her just how hard it was to be away from her girlfriend. As Naomi disappeared around a corner she found it much easier. It puzzled her how easy it was to be away from Naomi when Naomi wasn't in sight, yet the moment she could see her, she wanted, _needed _to be with her.

*

Emily was nervous. She didn't mind meeting new people, always quite liked to get to know someone better, but she'd never been a role model for someone. The library door was closed when she arrived. She was about to open it when Doug appeared with a dark haired girl. Emily was suddenly very aware of her legs shaking and the brightness of her hair which she was sure would probably frighten the timid looking girl. Doug introduced the two of them and they were quickly left alone.

"Annie, right?" Emily checked as they sat down in a quiet corner of the library.

The girl nodded, not vocalising her response in any way, as she picked at her nails. Emily took the moment to look the girl up and down, knew it would probably appear rude if Annie had been paying her any attention. She wasn't the thinnest girl in the college which made Emily respect her instantly. The very dark, almost black hair gave the pale girl a gothic look and her dark clothes added to the suggestion that she was in fact classed as a Goth.

"I like your skirt," Emily smiled, attempting to break the ice with a compliment. "In fact your whole style is, interesting."

Annie nodded, "Some people find it too much."

"I don't, it really suits you," Emily informed her. "There's nothing wrong with dressing a little differently."

Annie's lips curled into a smile and Emily could feel her nerves slipping away. The girl's dress sense intrigued Emily, reminded her of Naomi slightly with the unusual style that seemed to say 'fuck you' to the world.

"Doug says that you started a little late because you changed colleges."

"That's right," Annie answered. "My parents wanted to move over the summer but we didn't sell in time."

It wasn't the easiest conversation to have, though Emily found herself managing to maintain it well. Annie answered her questions but never asked any herself. It didn't bother Emily, she knew the sessions were about Annie and not her, but she couldn't help wonder why the girl needed a mentor. She didn't have any problems with the college or her work and even though she didn't have any friends yet, Annie didn't seem at all bothered by that.

"What lessons do you have this afternoon?" Emily asked as they packed up their things.

"French and then Politics."

"Oh Politics," Emily grinned. "My girlfriend does that so if you ever need any help I'm sure she'd be happy to help you."

She was so used to saying girlfriend, calling Naomi her girlfriend that it didn't bother her anymore and almost always came as a surprise when it shocked someone else.

"You have a, err, girlfriend?" Annie asked. "I didn't realise you were gay."

Emily just nodded, waiting for Annie to say anything more. She didn't. Nor did she seem at all bothered by it. In the end they swapped numbers and parted ways at the library door. It was difficult to know whether it went well or not, but Emily felt okay. The only thing she wasn't looking forward to was an afternoon without Naomi.

*

The door opened and Jenna Fitch appeared on the other side. Naomi felt the tears building in her eyes threatening to fall as she came face to face with the woman that didn't seem to like her. She wasn't in the mood for a showdown, actually couldn't stand the idea of having to stand up to this woman when all she wanted was to fall into Emily's arms and cry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a harsh tone.

"Emily, I came to see," Naomi trailed off, feeling suddenly weakened by Jenna's glare.

"She's at college, where you should be."

"Oh."

Finishing an hour earlier than Emily she'd actually forgotten it wasn't the end of the college day yet. She stood on the doorstep feeling the tears slide from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I guess she won't be long," Jenna muttered, noticing how upset Naomi had become. "I suppose it would be okay if you came in and waited."

She'd never really been in the Fitch house alone before, without Emily. The last time Emily was asleep upstairs so it didn't really count. Naomi followed Emily's mother through to the lounge and graciously accepted the offer of a drink.

"Mum, did you wash my green skirt?" Emily's voice eventually filled the house making Naomi jump to her feet. Brown eyes peered around the door, had to do a double take to actually realise that Naomi was there.

Somehow just seeing Emily there, knowing she was stood so close made Naomi stand up and rush to her side. Emily looked confused, yet the moment she saw how visibly upset Naomi was, she slipped her arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Yes Emily, I've got it here," Jenna's voice returned and the woman came into the room to catch the embrace between her daughter and daughter's girlfriend. "Oh."

It was a relief for Emily when Jenna just turned around with a sympathetic smile and left the two of them alone. Emily guided Naomi back to the sofa where she sat down opposite, their fingers still connected between them. Emily reached up and wiped the tears from Naomi's cheeks.

"What's happened?"

Naomi shook, "It just, it all just hit me at once and then you weren't here and."

Naomi's voice trailed off into another bout of tears to which Emily wrapped herself around her again.

Naomi spoke through small sobs that slowed as she talked, "I always had this thing in my head that maybe one day I'd find my dad and meet him and he'd want to be in my life. But now that's never going to happen and I wasn't expecting that, I just wasn't expecting it to be this way."

"That must be difficult," Emily soothed, rubbing Naomi's back with her hand. "I wish I could understand how difficult it is for you."

"It just hit me and it was like I exploded inside."

They stayed silent for a while, just together; Emily's hands rubbing her back and Naomi's tears growing and drying gradually until they finally stopped.

Emily pushed a few stray hairs behind Naomi's ear, "Did something happen or did it just hit you?"

"My grandma called," Naomi sighed. "I, she wants to meet me and, well, it should have been him."

"I don't know what to say," Emily whispered as she pulled Naomi back into her arms. "Just that if your grandma wants to meet you that even though it's not what you were expecting, it is better than nothing and she can tell you all about him."

"I guess," Naomi whispered.

*

Nobody expected Naomi to still be there at dinner time. Especially not Jenna. She begrudgingly accepted Emily's decision to offer Naomi a meal and made sure there was enough to go around. It didn't mean she was happy about it, but she did it anyway.

"It's nice to see you again Naomi, how is your wrist after the incident at the fire?" Rob asked, creating a conversation out of nowhere to fill the eerie silence at the table.

"It's fine thank you Mr Fitch," Naomi assured him. "It was just bruised."

"It's a pity the same can't be said about James, he'll be doing reps on the naughty bar for a month when his injuries are healed, isn't that right boy?"

The youngest Fitch glared at his dad, muttering an agreement that didn't really represent how he was obviously feeling. Naomi felt Emily's fingers squeeze hers gently from under the table and she offered her a tiny smile in response. It was all rather strange to be sat amongst the Fitch's when half of them didn't even like her and the other half, well, there was a reason if Emily was leering at her. The same could not be said for James.

"Pick your mouth up off your plate you little shit," Emily muttered to her brother when her father was out of the room, a swift kick to his shin sent the teenage boy's eyes in the other direction.

"Thanks," Naomi whispered, pressing her lips against Emily's.

Someone cleared their throat, pulling Naomi away from Emily as the two of them looked up to find Jenna and Rob carrying the food. Naomi noticed Katie rolling her eyes as Jenna struggled to put the plates onto the table. She didn't look clumsy. It occurred to Naomi that maybe the public display of affection was a little bit too much, too soon for the elder Fitch.

"Enough of that girls," Rob warned with a smile on his face. Naomi could feel her cheeks blush.

The meal was awkward. If it wasn't Jenna giving the two of them the evil eye, it was James staring at Naomi until his eyes were popping out of his head. Emily didn't really expect anything more. Yet she still enjoyed having her girlfriend and her family under the same roof attempting to enjoy each other's company. It was a stepping stone, an important one, Emily thought.

"What have you been doing today Katiekins?" Rob asked, pulling Katie from an unusual reverie.

"Nothing," Katie muttered, shrugging her shoulders as she shovelled food into her mouth.

"You seem a bit quiet love, are you getting sick?" Jenna asked, her tone becoming considerably more motherly.

"I'm fine," Katie snapped.

The moment the meal was over Jenna Fitch jumped out of her seat to clear the dishes. It was laughable the way she rushed around as though desperate to remove herself from the room. What surprised Emily was when Naomi stood up too and began to pile a number of dishes up.

"Let me help," Naomi offered.

Jenna turned to Naomi, looking her up and down with judgement, "No thank you, I can manage."

"Then let me do it," Naomi tried, staring at Jenna until she gave in and sat down.

"Fine," she whispered. "James will help you, it is his turn to stack the dishwasher."

"Aww, but mum, at Gordon McPherson's house he never has to do chores because his dad says that it's a woman's place because they're bitch's and that's what bitch means."

A quick kick in the shin from Emily and Katie, an intense glare from Jenna and a raised eyebrow from Naomi made the young Fitch stand up in a huff and carry a pile of dishes back through to the kitchen.

"He's a handful, isn't he?!" Naomi joked.

"He is a good boy," Jenna snapped.

Naomi bit her lip nervously as she walked towards the door, "Yeah, he is."

Katie made her excuses, disappearing out of the room before anyone could ask her anymore questions. Emily shifted in her seat whilst her parents discussed James's doctor's appointment later in the week, when they were done Emily cleared her throat.

"I was just wondering," she whispered, her voice painfully quiet.

"Speak up," Rob demanded.

"I was wondering if maybe Naomi could, err, maybe, stay over?"

It was like watching the end of the world about to happen. Jenna's eyes grew so wide that Emily wondered if she was going to be permanently stuck that way. Rob on the other hand just grew dangerously red.

"She won't sleep in my bed, if you're worried about that," Emily added, feeling her cheeks flush at the thought of the last time Naomi stayed over.

Rob seemed to maintain his calm and slowly returned to his normal colour, "I suppose if she sleeps on the floor, or better still the sofa."

"Robert!" Jenna snapped, glaring at her husband with dismay.

Emily bit her lip and watched her parents exchange a brief conversation in hushed voices. She distinctly heard 'Naomi', 'somewhere else' and 'keep an eye' to which Emily assumed they were talking about the possibility of something more than sleep happening.

"She's had a bay day," Emily muttered. "I don't think she wants to be alone."

"Alone?" Jenna asked, her eyes still very wide.

Emily bit her lip, "I don't mean like that. Besides, if you don't let her stay here then I'll probably go to hers."

It had to be the money shot, the thing to make her mother step down. Rob and Jenna exchanged more discussion about 'don't want her in that girl's house' and 'they'll get up to no good'. Emily could sense her success as her father turned to her with a smile.

"Naomi may stay over on the sofa, you can stay downstairs with her until she's asleep. But then you must sleep in your own bed. Do you understand?"

Emily couldn't contain her happiness, "Yes!" she squealed, jumping to her feet and hugging both of her parents.

"We're trusting you Ems," Rob informed her.

"I won't let you down," Emily smiled, kissing her mother's cheek. "Thanks dad, thanks mum."


	8. Muff Munching and Mentoring

Title: **Wanna Do It All With You**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Characters: **Emily/Naomi, Katie and anyone else who appears if and when required.**

Disclaimer: **Skins doesn't belong to me and as Jamie Brittain said on Twitter, it's not for sale. : (**

Summary: **When you're in love, even the bad things can bring you closer.**

Notes: **I dedicate this chapter to KayAVFC from the E4 Skins website, thanks again for such kind words. :-) Finally got another chapter up for you!!!**

**I have a fanfiction forum that over the next month I will post some Christmas challenges on, I won't be posting them anywhere else, but the link to my forum will be in my profile soon if you're interested.**

**Wanna Do It All With You**

_Chapter Eight: Muff Munching and Mentoring_

The house was quiet when Naomi woke up. Her watch told her it was still early, too early for anyone else to be awake. She felt awkward sleeping on the Fitch sofa, like she was invading a stranger's house. It was too quiet, Naomi noted. She'd always suspected maybe the Fitch family had a cat, they did have a cat flap after all. Yet she'd never seen one, nor had she ever made an effort to ask Emily about it. In the end she realised she couldn't fall back to sleep with the paper thin curtains allowing the low winter sun to shine brightly into the room. She slid out from the bedcovers and tiptoed upstairs to the bathroom. She suspected maybe they had a second toilet downstairs, but she had no idea where it was. She cursed herself for never asking the questions on her mind, no matter how small. The sound of snoring filled the landing. Naomi suspected it was Rob as it sounded very male. By the time she'd finished in the bathroom she decided there was no point going back downstairs. Not straight away. So she pushed open Emily's bedroom door and watched the sleeping form of her girlfriend. She'd seen her asleep before on several occasions. But she'd never seen her look so asleep. Whenever Emily stayed at her house they usually woke up tangled together and the red head appeared to have a smile on her face as though dreaming happy dreams. The same red head was lay with her mouth half open and to Naomi's amusement, her thumb wedged carefully between her lips. Temptation overpowered her and she crept into the room, picked up Emily's phone and took a picture which she then sent to herself. She was about to take a second one when a hand reached out and clutched her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Emily's voice whispered, a smile sliding onto her face as her eyes cracked open.

"You looked so peaceful," Naomi replied, finishing off with 'sleeping like a baby' in her mind.

"Get in," Emily replied, pulling back the covers until Naomi had slid under them.

"You weren't wrong about not wearing pyjamas," Naomi noted, sliding her arms around Emily's naked body, enjoying the feel of her girlfriends breast in her hand.

"I thought you knew since I never wear them with you," Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but we usually have sex, so the wearing of pyjamas is pointless."

"Didn't stop you copping a feel," Emily grinned, feeling a little bit excited at Naomi's touch.

"Wish I could do more than feel you up," Naomi muttered, kissing Emily carefully on the lips.

"I thought you didn't wear pyjamas either," Emily remembered, pulling Naomi on top of her and sliding her hands under her top and around her back until she played with Naomi's bra strap.

"I don't, usually. But I didn't fancy waking up with the duvet fallen off and my tits hanging out while James ogles at me from the doorway."

"You make so much sense, though he also looks through the lock on the bathroom door."

"What?"

It always amused Naomi how perverted little James Fitch was, though actually shocked her from time to time. On one occasion he'd asked her if she shaved her fanny like Emily did, which resulted in a swift kick in the shin. Another incident was when James decided it would be funny to be the one who made sure Emily knew that her family were waiting in the car outside Naomi's house. When he'd caught Emily with her face in Naomi's crotch he'd ended up with a broken nose, to which the two girls had blamed on James standing on the other side of the door when Naomi had opened it. It wasn't far from the truth. Naomi had caused it when the little scrote threatened to tell Emily's parents about the 'muff munching'.

"The amount of times I caught him with his hand down his pants leering through the gap while Katie was taking a shower."

"But she's his sister."

"Tell that to James. He just sees us as tits and fanny when he looks through there."

"Your brother is disgusting. Doesn't your mum do something about it? Or your dad?" Naomi questioned, putting on a deeper accent. "Twenty reps on the naughty bar for staring at your sisters snatch."

A loud voice interrupted them mid-laughter. "You'll be doing reps if you didn't stop talking and get out of my daughter's bed."

Naomi fell backwards and landed on the floor with a bump. Emily's sleeping twin awoke with a start and all eyes were pointing at Naomi. She felt her face flush with embarrassment as she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Rob, hoping it would be enough.

"What do you call this? I thought I told you."

"Nothing happened dad," Emily pleaded with her irate father.

"Whets going on?" Katie questioned, half asleep.

"Nothing happened?" Rob asked. "What do you call your hands under Naomi's shirt? And I don't even want to think what Naomi was doing with you looking like that."

Emily glanced down as she realised the bedcovers were hanging off her, her upper body on show. She pulled it back up tightly, her face matching Naomi's.

"Ew, thanks!" Katie replied, looking anything but pleased when she finally took in the scene in front of her.

"Naomi only just came in," Emily tried again.

"That's right," Naomi confirmed.

"Katie?" Rob asked, looking to her for a further confirmation.

"Don't look at me I've been asleep."

"Thanks," Emily snapped, glaring at her sister.

"I don't even care anymore," Rob snapped. "Get out of bed, get some clothes on and get to college before I have you all on the naughty bar."

*

By lunch break everyone knew about 'the incident'. Emily and Naomi were visibly still embarrassed by the whole thing, which Katie thought a rather amusing story to tell.

"What I would have given to be your dad," Cook grinned, playing with his crotch. "Bet he got off on that."

Several hands slapped him across the head at once, followed by disgruntled groans of disapproval.

"Can you be anymore sick?" Naomi gasped.

"He's our dad," Emily inputted.

"That's well disgusting," Katie groaned. "Not to mention it's incest, it's illegal."

"Got to hand it to them Cook," Freddie offered. "Not really what anyone else was thinking."

"Fuck off the lot of ya," Cook replied, before opening a bag of crisps.

The group was still laughing when Kaiser joined them, stopping at the end of the table and smiling at them all like he knew the group well. Everyone glanced up but most continued with what they were doing, Katie on the other hand looked at him unimpressed.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he muttered. "Can we go outside for a minute?"

"I don't know," Katie muttered. "Err, I guess."

The cold, wintry wind hit Katie instantly. She regretted not picking up her jacket as the breeze sliced past her bare arms. She rubbed them profusely and followed Kaiser towards a tree by the humanities block.

"What do you want?" she asked, biting her lip at how cold it had become. "Fucking hell."

His arms wrapped around her shoulders, replaced by the material of his jacket. It should have been something nice, it was something nice. Katie cursed under her breath as she pulled away quickly, the coat still around her shoulders.

"I don't need your fucking charity."

"It's a coat, you looked cold," he pointed out. "I wanted to ask you out Katie."

"And you couldn't fucking do that inside?"

"In front of James Cook? No way. He's a legend, I'm anything but. So what do you say?"

"I say fuck off and leave me alone,"

Kaiser looked disappointed. "Have you ever been nice to anyone in your entire life?"

Katie bit her lip, tears building in her eyes. She willed herself not to cry. "You don't fucking know me."

"Why do you think I'm stood here in the fucking cold without my coat?" he snapped. "I want to get to know you Katie. Everyone I talk to seems to think you're a piece of arse."

"So kind," Katie groaned, drawing blood as the will to avoid tears increased.

"I didn't mean that. I mean, I think people are wrong about you. I think there's more to you than that stuff."

"Yeah right," Katie rolled her eyes. "All you want is sex. Well you can fuck off."

She turned around, wasn't willing to stand there and talk to him any longer. The thick jacket was still wrapped around her shoulders keeping her warmer than she'd been before. It occurred to her that it wasn't even her jacket. She turned to find Kaiser just stood there, not caring that she was carrying away his source of warmth when he looked like he was on the verge of getting frost bite.

"You fucking idiot," she snapped, dropping the coat on the floor before walking back inside.

*

Fingers intertwined, chaste kisses passed out frequently. Emily didn't even notice the people behind them looking irate at being held up. All that mattered was kissing Naomi, touching her lips to her girlfriends skin to maintain the passion that was building between them.

"Wonder what Kaiser wanted with Katie," Emily wondered, being silenced quickly by Naomi's lips.

She grinned into the kiss and allowed Naomi access as they stopped again in the corridor. A number of people pushed past, comments flying towards them.

"Get a room."

"Fucking lessers."

It didn't matter. It never mattered anymore. They could shout the most homophobic comments in the world, or just act like they only cared about the obstruction, the only thing that mattered to Emily was quenching her desire to be as close to Naomi as possible.

"Fucking bastard!" Katie shouted, barging through the door, only stopping when she found a barrier between herself and the canteen. "Get a fucking room or at least move out of the fucking way."

Naomi stepped aside, allowing Katie space to slip past them. Emily reached out, grabbed her sister's wrist and held up her jacket.

"I got your things, what's wrong?"

Katie paused, "Nothing."

Katie Fitch was very good at many things, hiding her feelings was the big one. Emily rolled her eyes. It had taken her years to work out her sister's feelings, but she'd finally understood just what it meant for Katie to be on the verge of tears.

Emily leant in to kiss Naomi, her fingers still tightly wrapped around Katie's wrist, "I'll see you later?"

Naomi nodded, "Sure."

The blonde disappeared out of the door, making Emily's heart twist and turn at the thought of her departure. Once she was completely out of sight Emily turned back to Katie and finally loosened her grip on her arm. Katie's lip was bleeding, her eyes glazing over. Emily pulled her down the corridor that no one ever used.

"What's wrong?"

Being alone was the only way Emily could ever get her to open up. The corridor was deserted, thankfully. She watched her, stared deep into her eyes until Katie fell apart at the seems, her bitchy exterior being replaced quickly by sobs.

"Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I'm fucking sick of thinking of it, of what nearly happened," Katie admitted, wiping her face, cursing herself for not wearing waterproof mascara.

"That man?"

"It's not even him," Katie admitted. "It's just stupid."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is," she snapped. "Every time I see Kaiser I think of him. He doesn't even look like him, so they have the same fucking hairstyle, it doesn't make him Timothy."

Emily sighed, rubbing her sister's shoulders in support. They stood for a while. Emily didn't talk, just waited for Katie to speak.

"I get scared."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Why? Kaiser seems like a nice guy."

"I know," Katie whispered. "I, I like him."

"Then what's the problem? Why do you keep thinking of him as the man?"

"I can't stop thinking about it anyway. I just can't stop thinking about any of it."

They were only rare times when Katie seemed broken to the point of needing someone else to fix her. Emily slipped her arms around her sister again, holding her in her arms even long after the bell for the end of lunch rang.

"I've been so caught up in Naomi that I haven't been a very good sister."

"It's not your fault," Katie muttered.

"I feel like I should have looked out for you more," Emily admitted. "He could have seriously hurt you. We need to tell mum and dad."

"No," Katie shook her head, adamantly. "I don't want to, I don't want them to hate me for being so stupid."

"You're not stupid. You made a mistake."

"Same thing," Katie cried.

"Not really," Emily sighed, stroking the tears from Katie's cheek. "What he did was horrible, I should have made you tell them already. If James hadn't almost blown himself up with those damn fireworks I would have."

"It's not your fault Emily, it's mine."

*

The second Emily left her psychology room Naomi pulled her from the crowd and slipped her arms around her waist. Emily was a little shocked to be accosted so quickly in the corridor and a number of other students noted their disproval.

"Not again, you two are fucking sex crazed," someone Naomi only faintly recognised groaned when they had to divert themselves around the pair.

"This was a nice surprise," Emily smiled. "I thought you have a free next?"

"I do, but I couldn't go home without saying goodbye to you first," Naomi muttered, her words disappearing into a kiss.

Naomi couldn't help wish they'd had more time to spend together. The moment they got to college, Doug had taken Emily away for a quickly meeting about mentoring, first break and Naomi had been dying for a cigarette. She eventually found Emily by her locker only to discover she'd been kept back to discuss an assignment and didn't have time to go across the campus to find Naomi. Lunch they'd spent together but with the rest of the group. Naomi was hoping to spend some time alone with her girlfriend. Their lips collided again and Naomi didn't resist the temptation to push Emily back to the wall until they were stood so close that almost every inch of their bodies were touching.

"Time to move along," Doug called out after the bell rang, but Naomi wasn't giving in that easily. She let the kiss linger for a minute longer. "Cut last lesson."

Emily smiled, hopeful, but her face quickly fell, "Can't."

"Come on now girls, or you'll be late," Doug ordered, standing beside them until they were forced to pull apart.

"I have mentoring," Emily told her, kissing her again as they walked down the corridor towards the library.

"Can you tell her you have a headache or something?"

Emily stared at her wistfully, "Sorry."

The library was in sight and though Naomi knew she probably should have left her there, she walked her to the door. When they arrived a girl with black hair was opening the door about to leave.

"Oh there you are," she muttered. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry Annie," Emily smiled. "I was running late."

Annie raised an eyebrow to Naomi, "Hi."

"Hey, I'm Naomi, Emily's girlfriend."

"You do politics, right?"

Once the small talk was over Naomi gave Emily a quick kiss, before Emily disappeared into the library and Naomi was left to watch her girlfriend from afar. She eventually gave up and left.

*

The whole walk home and the fifteen minutes she spent sat in the kitchen, Naomi wallowed. She hated wallowing but couldn't help it when Emily was not there. It always surprised her how much she loved her, how much she relied on her being there to be happy. When Emily had guessed that she needed someone she'd been right, more than right. Before Emily she didn't really have any proper friends.

"Still in here staring at your tea?" Gina noted, taking the half-empty mug from her daughter.

"Hey, I was drinking that!"

"It's stone cold and probably tastes like well-water now," Gina pointed out, brewing up another pot.

"It's not my fault you choose the stupid fucking herbal tea that hates being re-heated."

Gina raised an eyebrow, "Someone's obviously not had sex today."

Naomi's cheeks flushed at the thought of her mother knowing her sex life. She cursed, biting her lip with frustration. She wasn't in the mood for her joking around.

"At least I get some," she muttered, not even sure why.

"Honestly Naomi, I'm just worried about you," Gina sighed, sitting down beside her. "You used to be so lonely and then you met Emily and everything changed. Now when she's not here you act like the world is terrible. Or is this about your dad?"

"No, it's not about him. I love Emily," Naomi informed her, as though it made a difference.

"That may be true, but if anything should happen, what else do you have left?"

She was right. It annoyed Naomi when Gina was right. Her life revolved around Emily. Sometimes she'd go to parties with the group, but Emily would always be there. Sometimes she'd have a conversation alone with Effy, but the topic usually consisted of Emily and whatever else was going on at the time. Without Emily, Naomi's life was actually painfully boring.

"Whatever happened to your music?"

"What music?" Naomi asked.

"You used to love music in high school, it's been a while since I've heard any of it."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Maybe that's because it was all rubbish."

"Nonsense, what was that song called?" Gina asked, looking thoughtful. "Erm, the, the, Never Gonna Love. That was a good song."

Naomi's eyes grew wide, "How do you know that song?"

Gina rolled her eyes, making Naomi squirm at just how similar they were at times, "Contrary to popular belief, I do listen to things that go on in this house."

The last thing she wanted to know was that her mother listened to the noises coming from her bedroom - particularly since she'd started dating Emily. Naomi brushed all concerned worries aside and stood up. She made a decision. Gina called after her as she walked upstairs and pulled a chair from her room so that she could reach the latch for the attic.

"What are you doing?"

"Following advice, what do you think I'm doing?" Naomi muttered, pulling the ladders down until she could climb up them.

"Naomi, be careful up there, no one has been up since the boiler leak last year."

Naomi just rolled her eyes and stuck her head through the hatch, searching for what she wanted, "I'll be fine."

"What are you looking for?"

Naomi cursed loudly when she felt her hand touch something soft and furry, "Fucking hell. I'll show you when I find it."

"Are you okay? Why did you scream?"

"This place is revolting mum, I swear there's dead animals up here."

Gina just laughed, "That would be the insulation darling."

"For fucks sake, can you just finish off the tea or something?"

Gina laughed, shaking her head as she left her daughter alone. She amused her, made her laugh a little longer than she knew she should as she poured out two cups and opened a packet of chocolate digestives, anything to make Naomi happy when she finally did emerge.

*

The door opened and Emily was happy to see Gina on the other side, she returned her smile and followed her into the house. Despite wanting to go straight up to Naomi's bedroom Emily followed Gina's request to get a drink from the kitchen first.

"How has she been?" Gina questioned, making Emily frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Since her dad, she's been a bit up and down and I can't seem to tell if she's coming or going these days. Plus she's been moping about all afternoon waiting for you to finish college."

Emily smiled, "She really shouldn't wait for me, she should do something she enjoys."

"That's what I think, but she's being a stubborn girl."

"She seems okay," Emily assured her. "Yesterday she had a bit of a meltdown, I think it finally hit her."

It felt like a betrayal to tell Gina about Naomi's feelings without her present. But it was obviously Gina was just worried about her daughter. Emily tried to push her worries aside and accepted two mugs of tea from Gina, who then shouted up to Naomi. Finally she was stood at her door, attempting to open it when a small voice came from the other side.

"Just a minute, don't come in!"

Eventually the door opened and Naomi appeared looking a bit flustered. Emily tilted her head as she looked at her girlfriend, who graciously accepted the drink.

"What were you doing?"

"I was getting changed."

Emily frowned, "And I couldn't come in because?"

"Forget about it," Naomi muttered, putting their mugs on her dresser before pulling Emily in for a kiss. "Finally."

The blonde pushed against her, forcing her to stumble backwards across the room until the back of her knees hit the bed and she collapsed onto it with a crunch. She wriggled around before pulling back and retrieving a number of sheets of paper from underneath her.

"Sorry," she whispered, holding the papers out to Naomi. "What's this?"

"Oh nothing, just some writing," Naomi replied, pushing the papers under her bed before moving in for another kiss, her hands sliding under Emily's skirt with desire.

Emily eventually slid out from under her, curious as to why Naomi was being evasive. She pulled herself up to the top end so that she could rest against a pillow.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "It's just a stupid assignment for English."

"What do you have to do?" Emily asked, her wondering mind taking over from her wandering hands.

"Something to do with poetry, we have to write one."

"A poem?" Emily raised an eyebrow with interest. "Can I hear what you've written?"

"Maybe later," Naomi whispered, moving up to join Emily at the top of the bed, her lips pressing small kisses along Emily's collarbone.

Usually sex was the first thing Emily wanted to do, especially after a day mostly apart. For once Emily was happy just talking and decided instead to push Naomi away, in favour of a good old fashioned discussion.

"You do realise I'm sexually frustrated right now, don't you?"

Emily laughed, "I'm sure your sexual frustration can hang on half an hour. I want to talk about our days."

"Like an old married couple?" Naomi giggled.

"We can't have sex all the time, can we?"

Naomi went in for another kiss, "Wanna bet?"

Emily pulled away again, "At least let me tell you about my day."

Naomi was on her knees, pouting like a little girl who wasn't being allowed ice cream. Emily grinned at her.

"You know most of it but you don't know what happened after I left Annie."

"Annie?"

"My mentee."

"Oh yeah," Naomi muttered, half-heartedly.

"I was walking down the corridor and the fire alarm went off, the sprinklers started working and I only just managed to duck out of the fire exit in time to avoid getting sprayed but everyone else was coming out of lessons and they got covered."

Emily still found the incident very funny, it had made her laugh. Naomi on the other hand didn't seem bothered about the incident in the slightest.

"Is this your way of telling me you don't want to talk?" Emily asked.

"No," Naomi whispered. "This mentee of yours, you like her right?"

Emily frowned, "I like her as much as I like any person who isn't my girlfriend."

"How much time are you supposed to spend with her because I missed you this afternoon?!"

"We're only supposed to meet once a week," Emily admitted.

"You've seen her every day since you started," Naomi snapped.

Emily sighed, "I want to get to know her properly, I thought it would be a nice way to do that."

They'd never really talked about how Naomi felt about the mentoring, it was something Emily wanted to do and had chosen to do. Naomi didn't look impressed, which puzzled Emily, until it hit her.

"Are you jealous?"

"No!" Naomi gasped.

"You so are," Emily grinned, kneeling up.

"I'm not," Naomi assured her. "I just, she's quite alluring isn't she?"

"If I say yes would you hate me?"

"No," Naomi smiled.

"I don't think of her that way though Naomi, I love you, I'm _with _you. Besides I think there's some mentor/mentee code where you're not supposed to date them."

The blonde surprised her when she leant close, pushing her lips against her earlobe as she whispered into it.

"Do you want her?"

Emily frowned, "No."

"Go on," Naomi mumbled. "I'm Annie, what would you do to me?"

Pulling away, Emily raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected the direction of Naomi's attention to turn to the girl, to bring her into what Emily could only assume would be their afternoon of fun.

"I'd kiss her," she whispered, leaning forwards and pushing her lips against Naomi's, waiting patiently for her tongue to be allowed entrance as they kissed passionately. "I'd undress her."

Naomi pulled back and held up her arms, giving Emily access to removing her shirt. Within a few minutes Emily was kneeling over Naomi, resting her hands against her bare chest, kissing down between her breasts.

"What do you want me to do to you Annie?" she asked, moving down to her stomach.

"Kiss me," Naomi ordered and when Emily moved up to her lips she pushed her away. "Not there."

Naomi's body reacted to the touch, screaming out silently at the build up of desire in the pit of her stomach. She pulled Emily up, kissing her passionately until Emily's touch sent her into an ecstasy induced doze.

"No going to sleep," Emily called, tapping her cheeks gently. "Hey, it's my turn."

"No, me again," Naomi grinned, slipping her tongue out and straight into Emily's mouth as she rolled her over on her back.

"First I want to hear your poem," Emily sighed.

"Annie doesn't write poems," Naomi informed her.

"I wasn't talking to Annie."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what that poor girl would think if she knew she'd helped me to orgasm."

Emily laughed, "I don't know but her boyfriend would probably find it interesting."

"She has a boyfriend?" Naomi asked. "Shame."

"Hey!" Emily grinned, kissing Naomi again. "Now, poem."

She wasn't very enthusiastic about the whole thing, Emily could tell. But she spurred her on, in the hope she'd win.

"It's just an assignment," Naomi tried.

"So? I want to know if you have romantic poem quality."

"Who says it's romantic?"

"Is it?" Emily asked.

Naomi muttered, "Maybe."

"If you can write romantic poems then I look forward to reading more of them. So?"

"Fine."

Naomi slid across the bed until all Emily could see was her bare butt stick up in the air, her hands searching under the bed for the papers.

"I don't," Naomi began to read before stopping, she bit her lip. Emily noticed her reluctance and held her hands out for the papers. Naomi handed them over.

"I don't have a life without you, I can't see a world without you here, there is nothing without this, just a plain and scary place to be. I don't see a time without us, I can't picture a day away from this, there aren't truths without you, just a world of hopelessness."

Silence followed in which Naomi searched Emily's eyes for her thoughts, Emily just stared at her, noticing her desire to know, but holding out long enough to make her frustrated.

"God you're worse than my mum sometimes."

Emily raises an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't really rhyme like a poem," Emily noted, curiously.

"It was a first draft," Naomi muttered. "I was putting ideas down. It's not supposed to rhyme anyway, not all poems do."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Is it about me?"

"Why would it be about you?" Naomi slipped in, trying to conceal a tiny smile.

"I don't have a life without you? I don't know anyone else you can't imagine life without."

"My mum maybe," Naomi suggested.

Emily laughed, "I really doubt you wrote this about your mum."

She lay back down, allowing the sheets of paper to drop to the floor. Emily didn't feel much like talking anymore, she just stared at Naomi until the blonde moved back across the bed to her side.

"I liked it, but you know what I like more?"

"What?"

"You," Emily sighed, pulling her close for a long, drawn out, passionate kiss. "You owe me something very important."

"I do," Naomi replied, kissing along her collarbone until Emily could feel herself reacting to Naomi's touch and her desire to feel her close had returned completely.


End file.
